


some same bit of stardust

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, also finn rose and poe are usually in a poly relationship because fuck you that's why, just know leia han finn rose and poe show up a lot, there are lots of other background characters but i ain't gonna tag em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 29,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: a collection of drabbles, mostly from prompt fills over on tumblr. i'll post the prompt & any applicable warnings at the beginning of each chapter. explicit chapters marked with a *.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> "When you move to London for the summer to finish your novel, but your adorable neighbour works on her tan right underneath your window all the live-long day. Poor Ben - but c’mon. Rey knows exactly what she’s doing…."
> 
> based on  this tumblr post by kirynt

Ben looks up from his computer, out the window, and swears. Rey Kenobi, his next-door-neighbour, has been outside at least once every day this summer, so the sight of her lounging in her backyard in a bikini is nothing new. What _is_ new, however? She’s not wearing a top. She’s lying on her stomach on a towel in the grass, red, heart-shaped glasses atop her head, and hair (adorably) piled in a bun, leaving her back conspicuously bare.

He shifts uncomfortably in his desk chair. He absolutely shouldn’t stare at her. He can hear his mother’s voice right now, telling him, “The girl is not asking for your attention! She’s in her own backyard and can do whatever she likes!”

Which is, of course, all perfectly true, and he feels like the worst kind of creep for looking at her.

Then Rey looks up from her book and straight at Ben, and her lips twist up in a smile. She raises her hand and waves.

Se snaps his eyes back to his computer screen, face flushed. But his gaze– without his permission, he might add– frequently strays from the novel he’s supposed to be writing to his neighbour’s backyard.

And every time it does, she’s looking back at him, that strange, satisfied smile on her face.

It’s still true that she’s in her own backyard and can do whatever she wants, but he’s not sure anymore that she isn’t asking for his attention.

She definitely gets his attention when she sits up and reveals her perfect breasts to him for a fraction of a second before slipping her top back on. A choked sound escapes him, and her eyes don’t leave him the whole time. He watches as she gathers her towel and book and goes inside ( _for once in her life_ , his clouded mind adds). Maybe now he’ll finally get some work done.

Except a few minutes later, there’s a knock on his door, and _Rey fucking Kenobi_ is standing there in a little slip of a dress. She’s just thrown it on over her bikini; he can still see the thin green straps circling her neck.

“While I’m not opposed to showing you my tits again,” she says, and he makes that choked noise again, “maybe you should buy me dinner first?”

“Sure,” he says dazedly.

“Great! Pick me up at seven,” she says, and she winks, and Ben is left standing there with the door open, thinking that even if he doesn’t write another word, this could be the best summer ever.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> four word prompt: “Just stay with me.” :D

Rey comes home from work and rips her clothes off, jumps into the shower, doing everything with just a little more force than is strictly necessary. She furiously swipes the liquid away from her face, and it’s not _tears_ , that’s ridiculous. She’s just in the shower.

She puts on her pajamas and sits on the couch, turns on something funny that doesn’t require a lot of effort. (The Office? Parks and Rec? She doesn’t even remember.)

Ben comes through the door not quite fifteen minutes later, and Rey bursts into tears. Panic immediately washes over his face, and she’d laugh at the expression if it weren’t sweet and if she could stop crying.

“Are you okay?” he says, kneeling in front of her, checking her body like it holds all the answers.

“I will be,” she sniffles. “Today was… hard. There was a little girl,” and she has to pause for several moments because she’s crying too hard to speak, “whose parents didn’t want…” And she can’t finish the sentence, but it doesn’t matter because he knows. Rey loves working with children, takes their safety and security so very seriously, so really, her position as a social worker is perfect, but the children who are abandoned…

It doesn’t happen often, but it’s always very hard for her.

He takes her into his arms and lets her cry. He rubs her back and whispers to her, whispers that he loves her, whispers that she is not alone now, she hasn’t been for a long time, and she’ll never be alone again.

Eventually (finally, if you ask Rey), her tears subside, and he asks, “What can I do, sweetheart? How can I help?”

Her arms tighten around him. “Just stay with me.”


	3. chapter three*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: absolutely anything to do with subKylo.

He doesn’t deserve her.

That’s hardly a groundbreaking statement. Anyone with two eyes and a brain can tell you Kylo Ren hardly deserves anything he has: redemption, forgiveness, love.

_Rey._

She is incandescent, ethereal, a goddess who deigns to walk among mortals. What can he do except worship her, obey her every command, thank their Maker every time he is allowed to touch her?

“Oh, right there,” she sighs, and he obeys, sucking harder until she falls apart on his face. He would spend the rest of his life on his knees for her if she wanted.

But she beckons him, and so he obeys, moving up her body to kiss her, let her taste herself on his lips. “Lay back,” she says, pushing his shoulders back and climbing on top of him to straddle his hips.

He doesn’t deserve her. But he loves her, and through some miracle, he is what she wants, who she loves. So he obeys.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little ficlet series for bistormtrooper based on  this post

Normally, he wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t even think about it. But she looks so small and alone. Maybe that’s it. or maybe it’s just how cold it is outside. Maybe it’s that it’s Thanksgiving. Maybe it’s that his relationship with his parents is in a good place, for the first time in nearly thirty years. Whatever the reason, he stops his car and asks, "Do you need a ride?”

She looks up gratefully, smiles sweetly, and says, "If you don’t mind.

She has an English accent. Her name is Rey. She’s nineteen– she thinks, she doesn’t actually know when her birthday is. She hitchhikes everywhere she wants to go, and doesn’t own anything more than what’s in her bag. She has a little toolbox and she makes things out of scrap metal, succulents and flowers and other little potted plants, and she gives them as gifts to people who help her. She’d been in foster care but left as soon as she’d aged out. (She doesn’t tell him, but he suspects– no one had cared when she left.)

So when he asks her where she’s going, it’s not much of a surprise when she admits she doesn’t have any idea.

“I'm going to my parents’, for Thanksgiving. You could come, if you like? at least, just for something to eat.” 

Maybe she’s having a strange day, too, because she says, "Okay.” 

She fiddles with bits of metal the whole drive. He’s not sure yet what it is, but it’s quickly taking shape under her skilled hands. 

His mom doesn’t say anything when he shows up with a stranger on Thanksgiving, and really, he couldn’t have asked for a better mom. She smiles at this girl, and hugs her, sets another place at the table, and warns her husband quietly that if he’s an ass to that girl, there will be hell to pay.

Rey is warm, and funny, and incredible. He doesn’t ever want to stop talking to her. Even his father likes her, but that might be because she can talk about mechanics. He’s not really sure.

His mother makes sure her plate is never empty and brings her a second piece of pie without her asking. She tears up a little and her voice is choked when she says, "Thank you.”

(How lonely her life must have been, he thinks, to feel such emotion over such a simple kindness.)

Ben takes her back to the train station, but he thinks he’d rather not. It doesn’t matter, though. He’s known her for only a few hours, and this is what she does: she travels. Who is he to say anything? 

Then he watches her walk away and sees the little potted flower sculpture made entirely of metal bits that she made for him and how can he possibly be okay with never seeing her again? 

He stumbles out of the car. “Rey! wait!” 

Rey stops in her tracks and turns around. "Yeah?” she asks a little bit of hope glinting in her eyes. 

“Would–” He rubs at the back of his neck. “Would you like to… stay a while?” 

When they get home, Leia just smiles and says, "Do you want another piece of pie?”

* * *

Something deep inside Rey is out of place. It always has been. She suspects there’s always been something wrong with her. That’s why everyone in her life has left. That’s why she’s never been able to stay. 

Well. Never, until a tall, dark-haired man ran after her and asked her to stay. She’s been here for three days, and she’s… discomfited. It’s the longest she’s been in one place for over a year, for one thing. For another, the weekend is almost over. And the comfortable bubble she’s almost-not-quite established with Ben in Han and Leia’s house is about to burst. Everyone goes back to their real lives, and she goes back to being rootless. 

It’s best, she’s learned, not to wait. It’s best, she’s learned, to rip the band-aid off quickly. So Sunday night, she gathers all her things and leaves another three little sculptures on the nightstand of the bed she’s been sleeping in the past few nights. It’s been nice, sleeping in a real bed. She’d almost forgotten. 

Quietly, Rey tiptoes out of the house. Ben had run to the store for something, Leia had to run over to a neighbor’s “real quick”, and Han was asleep in an armchair in the living room. This wouldn’t even be a challenge, not a difficult place at all to leave without notice. It’s better this way, she reminds herself. No awkward, painful goodbyes. 

She’s closing the front door when a deep voice says, “Rey?” 

Of course it’s Ben. Of course it’s the one person she most wants to avoid goodbyes with. (Of course it’s the person who could already break her heart.) 

She takes a deep breath and turns around– and gasps. 

He’s holding a potted plant, a real one, some type of succulent. She’s almost surprised he’s managed to find a healthy one in late December, but she shouldn’t be; they’re in California. And he hands it out to her. It’s for her. 

And Rey’s eyes are cloudy and she chokes out a "thank you”. Something with roots, something to take care of, something that is hers. No one’s ever given her a present before. She cradles the pot in her hands, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

He doesn’t ask if she was leaving. He doesn’t ask her why. All he asks is, "Do you want to stay?” 

The tears fall, and she can’t even talk, but she nods desperately. 

His hand brushes her arm, and usually she doesn’t like people touching her, but she likes this. His hand slides down her arm to take her hand. "Please. Stay.” 

"Okay,” she manages, and she falls into his arms as he wraps them around her and he lets her cry her fill. 

Monday morning, she has a new job in Han’s shop, and she’s renting out the place above the garage. She’ll get settled into a routine, watering the plant every morning as she makes her coffee. Some mornings, she’ll make extra coffee for Ben. 

They aren’t there, not quite yet. But tonight, he’s picking her up at seven. 

They have a date. 

* * *

Rey isn’t inside when Ben comes home. He’s not worried, though. She doesn’t like to waste this kind of weather by being inside, she’s informed him more than once. 

She’s exactly where he thought she’d be: in the garden she’d planted in the backyard of their home as soon as they’d moved in, laughing and dancing in the rain. He is forcefully reminded of the first time he saw her, nearly seven years ago. Her cheeks are not hollow now. Her hair is longer than it used to be. Her clothes aren’t worn threadbare. And that terrible shadow of loneliness doesn’t cling to her anymore. Her eyes, when she turns and sees him, are bright and happy. 

Rey runs to him and jumps, legs wrapped around his waist, hands in his hair. He catches her easily, like she’d known he would. "Hi,” she says. 

He laughs a little. "Hi.” he kisses her. “why are you in such a good mood?” 

“I have a couple reasons,” she informs him. Her hand slips down to his left hand and she rubs at the band he wears there that matches the one on hers. She likes the reminder that they belong somewhere, they belong to each other. 

"Oh, yeah?” he sets her down, but keeps his arms around her waist. Hers stay laced around his neck. 

"Yeah. It’s raining, first of all, which always improves a day.” 

Ben nods seriously. "Of course.” 

She rolls her eyes and laughs breathlessly. "Don’t be stupid.” 

“I've never been stupid a day in my life,” he informs her. 

She gives him a look. 

“Well, I married you,” he says. "That was pretty smart.” 

Rey presses her forehead to his. "Yeah. It was.” 

He closes his eyes, content to hold her in the rain, but she still has something to say to him. “I made something today.” 

That’s not new, of course. Rey makes things all the time. Now, however, they’re of other things: landscapes and animals and stars. She hasn’t made a little metal plant sculpture since the one she gave him two years ago when they got married. But that’s what she pulls out of her pocket now, a little sculpture that looks almost exactly like the first plant he’d bought her seven years ago. 

“Were you feeling sentimental?” he asks. 

Rey smiles, a secret little thing. "Yeah, I guess. For good reason.” 

“What?” 

She takes his hands from her waist and moves them to her stomach, where he can feel her warmth seeping through her rain-soaked clothes. “I'm pregnant.”


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @the-mo-on prompted “Reylo first Falcon flight maybe?”

Ben hesitates when he comes to the threshold of the falcon. "Come on,” she whispers, tugging at his hand. "We have to go.”

But she watches him, and she can see the effort it takes for him to step onto his father’s ship. His father, who he hasn’t seen in a year, who he hadn’t seen for another nine years before that, who he will never see again. His father, who he can’t even think about without feeling pain and regret and longing that still nearly tears him apart. His father, who he killed.

Rey senses the emotion rolling in him the way she always does, and she pulls him close, shushes his thoughts.

"Hey,” she says, pulling his head down to rest on her chest, "You’re okay. You’re okay.”

He sinks to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist. She laces her fingers through his hair and rubs his scalp soothingly. “After everything I’ve done,” his voice breaks, “after _everything_ …”

"They loved you,” Rey says simply. "They would’ve done anything for you, and they did. Just not always the right things at the right times.”

"You should leave,” he tells her. "Leave me before I ruin you too.”

Rey laughs. "You could hardly ruin me. You will not ruin anyone. You don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” he says, face still pressed to her soft belly, finally filling out with access to regular, plentiful food. “I don’t want to ruin anyone, but what if I do anyway?”

"You won’t,” she says with the same simple confidence she always has. "Not wanting to hurt anyone makes all the difference.” she pauses. “And maybe I’ll ruin you.”

He snaps his head up to stare at her. "How could you possibly ruin anyone?”

"Well,” she says reasonably, but he can hear the shake in her voice, “i’ve been alone all my life. Maybe I ruin everyone I come in contact with. I don’t know how to be with other people.” _Maybe I’m the fucked up one._

"You can’t ruin me,” Ben echoes her earlier statement unconsciously. “I’m ruined already.”

Rey’s expression turns defiant, but what she’s defying, Ben isn’t really sure. "Well, maybe I am too. Maybe we’re two ruined people who found each other.”

She pulls him to his feet then, wraps his arm around her waist, lays her head on his shoulder, and starts walking. He follows. (He’d follow her anywhere.) "Maybe we are,” he says. "Maybe that’s enough.

She grins at him then, first spring sunlight breaking through winter clouds, and she sits in the falcon’s pilot seat. "Come on,” Rey says, and she pulls Ben down and kisses him. "We still have a galaxy to save.”


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gajeely asked:
> 
> 51\. “Calm down! You’re scaring me!” ?? PLEASE.

Rey is sobbing into the phone receiver, he can hear it, her gasping, shaking breaths. “Sweetheart, come on. Please, tell me what’s wrong. You gotta tell me before I can do anything.” He’s almost begging with her, and it’s ridiculous, the way she has him wrapped him around her finger and she doesn’t even know it.

“Can you just come pick me up?” she asks. “Please, Ben? Please, come pick me up.”

He’s already running out of their apartment to his car when he says yes and asks where she is.

“I'm not sure,” she admits, fear thick in her voice, and she laughs a little, cynically, bitterly. “The bathroom of this restaurant?”

“Turn on your location,” he suggests as he turns on the car.

“Okay,” she says, and she gives him the address. Only five minutes away.

“I'll be there soon,” he promises.

“Wait!” she cries “Don’t… Can you… Could you keep talking to me? Please?”

“Of course.”

Rey is still weepy when Ben gets there. He nearly has to carry her out to the car.

“Sorry, I just, you know, used all my energy having a panic attack,” she says with no small amount of derision.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

She sighs. “I just saw someone who looked like… Plutt,” she bites out his name, but he’s not sure who she’s angry at. “It wasn’t, of course, but between that and something Caleb said…” Rey throws her hands up in frustration. “I just shouldn’t date. I can’t seem to make it through one acting like a normal person.” There’s something else she wants to say, he can tell, but her mouth stays stubbornly closed.

“What did he say?”

Rey studies her nails. “Told me I didn’t want to be there. Told me it seemed like I was in love with someone already.”

Ben's hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Are you?” he asks, and he can see the exact moment Rey decides to be brave, because she takes a deep breath, looks him in the eye…

And says, “yes.”

He feels sick, but he tries to keep his voice casual when he asks, “Who?”

They’ve made it home, are sitting in the parking lot, but they’ve barely noticed. Something tenses and coils between them, a rubber band threatening to snap.

She tilts her head and smiles heartbreakingly. “I thought for sure you’d noticed.” Rey smooths her hair behind her ear. “It’s you. I'm in love with you.”

And Rey’s still talking, saying something about moving out if it makes him uncomfortable, but it’s like Ben's been hit over the head because his ears are ringing and he can’t hear anything. You’re in love with me?” he says dumbly.

“Yeah,” Rey shrugs.

“Oh.” And he’s smiling too, and slowly, he reaches out to her, cups her face in his hands, and kisses her. “That’s really good. Cause I'm in love with you too.”


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> OHOHOH “It’s too cold! Come back!” for the prompt yes please

It’s still snowing. Privately, Rey thinks it will never stop. At first, she loved snow. She was a desert child, so it was new for her. But now, she’s quite sure she hates it. It’s the snow’s fault that she’s stuck in a cabin alone with _Ben Solo_. She doesn’t hate Ben, but he’s not her first pick to be in this situation with for so many reasons.

Ben stretches then, his t-shirt pulling up a little so she can see a strip of bare stomach, all muscled and firm, and her eyes are drawn to it like it’s a magnet and she is a helpless bit of steel.

“I don’t think the heating is going to go out,” Ben says, "But we should be careful.”

Rey regards him almost suspiciously. "What do you mean?”

He shrugs. "You know, get all the blankets, bundle up, start a fire.”

Which sounds very reasonable indeed, because Rey has discovered she is cold all the time in places that aren’t deserts, and Rey hates being cold. So Ben goes to gather all the blankets in his family’s cabin while Rey gathers some wood and starts a fire in the large stone fireplace in the living room.

"This is kind of bigger than I was expecting when you said your family had a cabin nearby,” Rey tells Ben, huddled next to the fire under about three blankets.

"It was my grandparents’,” he says, eyes far away. "They were married here.”

She knows of his grandparents. Most people do. And despite everything Anakin Skywalker became, it’s fascinating to think of him with Padme Amidala, whose death destroyed him, who he loved more than anything. Rey shivers. “I can… feel something. Like they left some part of themselves here.”

"Me too,” Ben tells her. “I think my mom and Uncle Luke can, too. That’s why they like coming here. They never really knew their parents– not when they were happy, for sure.”

And then the lights flicker and go out, because of course they do, because hell is empty and all the demons are here.

Rey sighs and rubs at her forehead with her fingers. "Tell me the power didn’t just go out.”

"The power didn’t just go out.”

"Tell me that for real, asshole.”

Ben shrugs unrepentantly. "Can’t.”

"But we should be fine,” Rey says, trying to assure herself more than anything. "We have a ton of blankets and the fire could last us hours and we’ve got wood in the kitchen, besides.”

"We’ll be fine,” Ben agrees.

It isn’t thirty minutes later before Rey is shivering uncontrollably.

"You’re cold,” Ben says, eyeing her. She opens her mouth, and he cuts her off. "Don’t lie. You’re cold.” When she nods, he opens his blankets and says, "Come over here. We should share body heat.”

Rey (very selfishly) doesn’t protest. He’s hot in more than one way, and if he’s offering… she’s not exactly going to complain. She’s cuddled against his very warm chest, almost falling asleep, actually, when she shifts her hips a little and…

Oh.

_Oh._

Ben jumps up like something scalded him and starts to stammer out an apology.

"No,” Rey whines. "Come back. It’s too cold!”

“I just…” Ben rubs the back of his neck. “I'm so sorry, Rey. I know you aren’t into me, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable–”

Rey snorts. Loudly. "Shut up and get under the covers, Benjamin Solo. I am very, very into you.”

He does.

Rey kisses him, hands laced in his hair, and smiles wickedly. "Hey… I can think of some other ways to get warm, if you want to give that a try.”

Ben nods feverishly. "Oh, God, yes.”


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chateaudebeaufort asked:
> 
> 26!! “You have something in you hair.. um–do you want me to get it out?”

Ben looks at her and Rey blushes. “What?”

“I said you’ve got something in your hair,” she repeats.

“Oh. What is it?”

“Dandelion fluff, maybe? i don’t really know.” Rey’s flush deepens. “Do you– do you want me to get it out?”

“Okay.”

He leans down and she reaches up to pick the fluff out of his hair. “I… I think I’ve got it,” she says, but her fingers don’t leave his hair.

“Are you sure?” he says, leaning down further.

She smiles and shakes her head. “No, I don’t think I did.”

Ben’s nose brushes hers and she guides his mouth to meet her. She pulls his bottom lip into her mouth and sucks at it. He groans and opens his mouth to lick into hers. Her other hand comes up to bury itself in his hair and she can feel him smile against her mouth. She giggles.

“I don’t know why we haven’t been doing this for… ever,” Ben says.

Rey laughs. “Yeah, good question. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Ben slides his hands down and grabs her ass, laughing when she squeals and laughs. “As you wish.”


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> prompt: reylo + getting caught in the rain

“I told you!” Ben shouts. It’s hard to hear anything above the downpour. “I told you it was going to rain!”

Rey laughs and lets go of his hand, skipping and dancing ahead of him. her hair is already soaked, dark and thick and plastered to her back. “Isn’t it great?” she asks genuinely.

He hates rain. Or he used to hate rain. Watching Rey… He finds he’s developing a certain fondness for the weather.

“Not really,” he says, and she turns around, and he enjoys the flash of playful challenge in her eyes. “It sort of ruined my plan.”

Her head tilts to the side, eyebrows drawn together. “What plan?”

He fumbles around, finds the box in his pocket, and decides what the hell. Ben drops to one knee in front of her.

“Oh my God,” Rey whispers. “Ben… what, what are you doing?”

He pulls the midnight blue velvet box out of his pocket and pops it open. “Rey… I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. You are the most beautiful, smartest, funniest person I know. will you–”

“Yes!” she shrieks, and she yanks him up and kiss him.

“–Marry me?” he finishes between kisses.

Rey laughs. “Oh, yeah, of course.”


	10. chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lifeboldlyblows asked:
> 
> I’m just gonna throw out a few prompt ideas and which ever inspires you the most. roll with it. Also bless you for writing anything and everything. -An emotional scene where Rey is with Leia and Ben shows up via forcebond -Anything to do with Ben finding Rey in his clothes (preferably in a forcebond/not established relationship) (I’ll be in love with whatever you wish) -One of them gets seriously injured and the other feels it and panics (forcebond) Can you tell I love the bond. And angst.

Rey has her hand pressed to her side when the bond between them pulls taut.

“Rey? what’s wrong? Don’t tell me nothing; I can feel it,” Ben says immediately.

“I’m in the medbay,” Rey answers calmly.

Predictably, ben goes paler. “I knew it. I knew something happened! What is it? How badly are you hurt? It feels painful to me…” The look in his eyes, it’s almost fear. But that doesn’t make any sense to her. Why would he be afraid of her pain? She knows from her own experience he is not afraid of his own.

“It’s alright,” she says. “They’ve bandaged it. I’m only supposed to stay overnight for observation.”

“Let me see,” he asks, almost begging.

Rey unabashedly pulls her top off and shows him the bacta covering the shallow gash in her side. “See?” she says. “It will be fine.”

“Good,” he says. He doesn’t ask how she got hurt, even though it had nothing to do with the first order– this time. Instead, he asks, “Can… can you put your top back on?”

Rey makes a face. “No. It’s got some blood on it.” As far as she was concerned, this was payback for the time he didn’t put a shirt on, either, and secretly, it amused her a little.

“Don’t you have anything else?” he asks, and she gives him a look. “I suppose that’s a no, then.” He thinks for a moment, then pulls his cloak from his shoulders and hands it out to her. “Here,” he says roughly. “You’ll get cold if you don’t have something. It’s always cold in medbays.”

She wants to say no, prolong his discomfort, but something in his eyes and the prospect of wearing his clothes for some reason has her allowing him to drape the cloak around her shoulders. She pulls it around herself and says, “Thank you,” before the bond slackens again and he is gone, leaving her alone, his cloak still around her shoulders.


	11. chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> prompt: “Didn’t you read the sign?”

"Do you have any recommendations?” Ben asks his (very, very cute) waitress– Rey, the name tag says.

"Didn’t you read the sign?” she laughs. “’The worst meatball sandwich ever, according to some guy on Yelp’.”

"Maybe I shouldn’t get that one, then,” he says.

“I actually really like the reuben,” she says. "And according to some of my classmates, the coffee is ‘an experience words are unable to convey’.”

“I think that was on the sign, too.”

"Oh, so you did read it?” she smiles. SIhe has dimples, Ben notes. Very cute dimples, in keeping with the theme of her.

he looks back down at the menu and says, rather awkwardly, "Yeah. So, um, I'll get the reuben?”

"Okay,” she says. It’s not very long before she comes back with his sandwich, sets it down in front of him, and says, "Enjoy your meal,” smiling at him again, brighter than the fucking sun.

"Thanks, you too,” Ben says. He waits until her back is turned before groaning and dropping his face into his hands. He is officially a fucking idiot.

Fortunately, she seems to not _hate_ him for that, though privately, he thinks she _must_ be laughing at him for it. He’s such an idiot. He finishes eating and pays, and when she comes back with the receipt, she hands him another scrap of paper with a string of numbers scrawled across it in neat, cramped writing.

"Um,” he says dumbly. "The sign…” he trails off.

Suddenly, Rey looks almost shy. “I know, ‘she’s only flirting with you for a good tip.’ Maz very much believes that, and she wants creeps to stop hitting on her employees besides, but… if you want to get coffee sometime…”

"Uh, yeah, sure!” Ben says, and closes his eyes, pained by his own awkwardness as usual. "Do you want… do you want to get my number, too?”

"Yeah.” Rey smiles again, the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. They exchange numbers, and she says, "Have a good day, Ben.”

This time, he fucking nails it. "You too.”


	12. chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> prompt: car breaks down at night, on a strange street

“Do you need help?” Rey asks, giving the man a once-over. He’s well-dressed, suit and tie probably worth more than all the money she’s ever spent combined and she thinks that’s an actual Rolex on his wrist, and the car is expensive. The car is also obviously not running, and if she were that obviously wealthy, she would not want to be stuck on this street at night. Hell, she’s obviously poor, and she wouldn’t want to be stuck on this street at night.

He looks her up and down and drawls, “You think _you_ can help me?”

Rey bristles. “Um, I’m a _mechanic_ , so _yeah_ , I _do_. But you know, if you’re going to be an asshole, you can forget it.”

She’s headed back to her own car when he says, “Wait! I’m sorry, I was an asshole. Can we try again?”

She is not inclined to allow it, but then he smiles at her, and oh, yeah, “Okay,” she says.

“My name is Ben Solo,” he says, holding out the hand with the (possible) Rolex on the wrist.

Rey shakes it, and says, “Are you related to Han Solo?”

Ben looks up at her, eyes wide, and says, “Uh, yeah. He’s my dad.”

“That’s crazy!” Rey says, almost grinning. “I work for him.”

“Oh, are you Rey?” Ben asks.

Rey flushes. “Oh, yes, sorry I forgot to introduce myself.”

“No, it’s okay. My dad has mentioned you, actually. Like, a lot.” Ben is looking at her closely. It’s a rather uncomfortable feeling, especially as Han has mentioned his son to Rey, in the context of setting them up (he thought he was being discreet about it, but he’s not the best at subtlety), so she has a good idea of what he’s has said to Ben.

“Oh,” she says, praying it sounds noncommittal enough.

Ben’s lips quirk up in a half-smirk-half-smile, and Rey’s stomach twists. “All good things,” he promises. “I actually already called my dad,” he tells her after a bit of a pause, “so you don’t really have to stay if…”

_If you don’t want to._

“Oh, but this is a dangerous part of town,” Rey says lightly. “If you got mugged, my conscience would never rest easy again.”

She stays. Han pretends not to be immensely satisfied when he sees them exchanging numbers, but Rey saw him whip out his phone– that he hates– to text Leia– which he also hates (texting, that is).

No, subtlety isn’t his strong point.


	13. chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slagginbitch asked:
> 
> I'd love me some more awkward Ben! What about Ben as an author (pen name Kylo Ren) + finding out the girl he has been crushing on likes his book.

The first time he meets Rey is at his mother’s Chanukah party. She isn’t Jewish, at least, not that she’s aware of, and she certainly wasn’t raised that way, and Ben can tell she’s a little uncomfortable because she doesn’t want to do the wrong thing, but she’s very pretty and very funny and very nice. He doesn’t think about her much, though. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

But of course, his mother keeps hosting parties and events (New Year’s, Purim, the Passover Seder) and he keeps running into her– even outside of his mother’s sphere of influence. They have mutual friends and they live in the same general area of the city, so it makes sense. It makes sense that he sees her at his favorite coffee shop, restaurant, bodega around the corner.

What doesn’t make sense is the way he starts to feel every time he sees her smile, with the dimples, and when she talks, with her accent, and his stomach warms and flutters.

And eventually, he has to admit it to himself: he, Ben Solo, successful author, aged thirty, has a fucking _crush_. On a twenty-one-year-old girl.

 _Great_.

He’s never been good at talking to her, but there seems to be an inverse relationship between his awareness of feelings for her and ability to talk to her. Which is also _great_ , thanks for asking.

Thankfully, Rey doesn’t seem to hate him, which is really about all he can ask for. She still says hi whenever she sees him and smiles her stupid sunshine smile that definitely doesn’t make Ben’s chest feel warm.

“Oh, hey!” she says one day at the laundromat. He has a washer and dryer in his apartment, so he’s not really sure what he’s doing there. (Definitely not hoping to run into Rey, because that would probably be creepy and weird.) “How are you, Ben?”

“Good,” he says, clearing his throat and hoping he isn’t blushing too obviously. “How… uh, how are you?”

“I’m great! Actually, I’m right in the middle of this amazing book. Have you heard of Kylo Ren?”

Oh, there is no chance in hell he isn’t redder than the open sign of the laundromat. “Uh, you– you could say that.”

“well, Finn bought me his newest book because Finn is an angel.” And, he reminds himself, her brother for all intents and purposes, and Poe’s boyfriend, anyway. (And maybe Rose’s boyfriend too; he’s not about to ask how that works.) “I think he’s my favorite author, honestly,” she tells him, still smiling even as she’s switching her clothes from the washer to the dryer.

“Um,” he clears his throat. “Um…”

“But you work in the publishing business, right?” Which is not strictly true, but he prefers anonymity. Very few people know Kylo Ren’s real name.

Ben does his best not to betray how pleased he is that she’s remembered anything about him, even if it’s not strictly true. “Yeah.”

“Do you know him?”

“You– you could say that.” And between the way she’s looking at him and her intelligence and his inability to lie, especially to her, he knows his secret’s going to be out anyway, so he says, “Actually, can you keep a secret?”

Her eyes are sparkling and soft when she looks at him, and they dry his mouth. “For you, Ben? Of course,” she says, and _oh holy shit_ , his heart is beating faster than it ever has before, he’d swear it.

“Kylo Ren is, um, my pen name, actually.”

“Really?” Rey says, and she looks interested, and amused, but not very surprised. She shrugs in response to his questioning look. “I don’t know, I kind of wondered. There were a few things your mom said, or you did, but really, he just… sounds like you.”

 _Oh_. _Okay_. That’s _fine_. It’s fine, _shut up_!

Rey is standing very close to him, he realizes suddenly. Or maybe he’s standing very close to her. He’s not really sure. It doesn’t matter so much when she rises on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his cheek. Then she pauses, and she presses her lips to his lips.

_Holy shit, she’s kissing him._

_Holy shit, he needs to kiss her back._

It’s soft and sweet and chaste, so it isn’t long before Rey pulls back and says, “You want to get coffee sometime?”

“Like right now?” Ben blurts, and he curses his mouth for betraying his eagerness.

But Rey dimples, and his chest is all warm and his stomach is fluttery again, and she says, “Right now is _perfect_.”


	14. chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @leaderkylo, based on an idea she had in the discord

**From: Rey, 11:38 p.m.**

> come over? i’m not feeling very good :/ 

**From: Ben, 11:38 p.m.**

> Of course, sweetheart. Be there in fifteen. 

About thirteen minutes later, Ben unlocks her door and comes in, knocking softly. “Hey, Rey, sweetheart, are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” she manages to say from her Depression Blanket Burrito (trademarked) on the couch.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of ‘not good’ you were feeling,” he says, walking over to her, arms laden with grocery bags, “so I got some medicine and some chicken noodle soup and chocolate and ice cream.” He sets the bags down on the table and sits at the end of the couch.

Rey’s head pokes out from the depression blanket burrito. “What kind of ice cream?”

Ben rubs the back of his neck. “Um, Cherry Garcia, Chunky Monkey, and… chocolate chip cookie dough.”

“You sprang for Ben and Jerry’s? _Three different types_ of Ben and Jerry’s?” Rey asks, a dry, croaky laugh wrenching itself from her throat.

“Well,” he says, reaching his hand out to her– she takes it almost instinctively at this point, “I wasn’t sure which one you’d want, so,” he shrugs, “I just… bought them all.” She hiccups, and there are tears running down her face, as he realizes with some alarm– “Oh _shit_ , you’re crying. _Fuck_. No, no, sweetheart,” he says, pulling her into his lap, “oh, don’t cry, love. It’s just ice cream.”

Ben buries a hand into her hair, cradles her head, and she’s not sure how she ever doubted him. “It’s just… I’m not used to it,” she says into his chest. “Not being alone.”

And Ben understands then, of course, that it’s not just ice cream. “You’re not alone,” he tells her fiercely. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she says. Then she pushes at his chest. “I want the Cherry Garcia.”

He laughs a little, deep and comforting, and he says, “Of course. Anything for you, sweetheart.”


	15. chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prettylittledarkstar asked:
> 
> prompt??? prompt: rey is endearingly clingy when she's tired, especially after having lived so long alone.

“Rey,” bBen whispers, shaking her awake. She opens her eyes blearily.

“Where‘m I?” she asks.

“We’re at Finn, Poe, and Rose’s for movie night. You fell asleep.”

She reaches up and loops her arms around his neck. “Oh. We gonna go home now?”

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He rests his hands on her hips and tries to tug her up. “Come on, love. You gotta stand up.”

She hums thoughtfully. “No,” she says, and she giggles. Ben tries to pull away from her to stand upright, but Rey’s arms only tighten as she whines, just this side of too sleepy for real mischief, “Nooo. You aren’t ‘lowed to leave me. You gotta stay. Forever and ever.”

“I’m never going to leave, Rey. You know that. But you gotta let me stand up so we can go home.”

Rey thinks for a minute. “Fine,” she says, but when Ben tries to pull away again, she says, “Nuh-uh. Compr’mise. You only getta stand up if you take me with you.”

Ben’s mouth curves into a pretty little half smile. He sweeps her up into his arms, one arm under her neck and one under her knees, head pillowed on his chest. “Is this to your satisfaction, princess?”

Rey considers him haughtily before allowing, “Yes.” She snuggles deeper into his chest as he carries her out to the car, but when he makes to deposit her in the passenger seat, her arms tighten again and she whimpers.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says. “I’ve got to let go for a second to drive.” Ben reaches up and gently disentangles her arms.

“Don’t like it,” Rey mumbles. “Don’t wanna be alone again. Never, ever, ever.”

“You know you’re not alone, love,” Ben says, kissing her face. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” she yawns. “I know, but I lived alone so long and I don’t want to anymore.”

Ben thinks about the little blue velvet box in his sock drawer and smiles. “You won’t,” he promises. “Never again, baby.”

She lets him go just long enough to get in the car. they hold hands the whole drive home, and he carries her up to bed, where she wraps herself around him and falls asleep in about fifteen seconds.

Ben looks at the woman laying on his chest and smiles, runs a hand through her hair. Maybe… maybe he’ll ask her tomorrow.


	16. chapter sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I just read your last prompt (and loved it!) how about Ben meeting Poe/Finn/Rose for the first time and Rey having to explain their relationship(bonus is Ben knows Poe from being Hux’s ex)
> 
> a follow up to chapter fifteen

“Hey guys,” Rey says brightly. Poe, Finn, and Rose are cuddled on the couch as usual, all tangled up together and holding each other’s hands. Finn is in the middle, his arm wrapped around rose and his head leaning on Poe’s chest while Poe and Rose’s fingers are laced together over Finn’s chest.

Ben starts a little, and then says, “Hi, Poe. nice to see you again.”

“Better circumstances this time, I'm sure,” Poe replies lazily, his eyes not moving from either of the people at his side.

Ben stares at them for a little bit before pulling Rey aside and muttering, “So… how does this work, exactly? Like… what’s going on here?”

Rey grins. “Oh, I have been waiting for this moment. See, Finn is gay, but he’s straight for Rose, but he’s really gay for Poe, and Poe is really gay for Finn. And Rose likes Poe.”

“It’s not that complicated,” Finn calls.

“Did you all really just quote _Parks and Rec_ at me?” Ben says, raising an eyebrow.

“I memorized that quote the minute I found out they were all dating,” Rey says, “for this exact moment. Don’t ruin it for me.” Then she blurts, “And they are all dating, in case that wasn’t clear. Polyamory and all that.”

Ben stares a little longer before the corners of his mouth quirk up. “The thing about youth culture is… I don’t understand it.”

Rey smacks his shoulder and laughs. “Shut up! you’re not _that_ old. You’re not any older than Poe.”

“No, I'm not that old,” he says, looking down at her with a smile brighter than the sun. “But if you get to quote _Parks and Rec_ at me, then I get to quote it at you too.”

“I guess that’s just how this relationship’s going to work.”

“I guess so.”


	17. chapter seventeen*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kybergold asked:
> 
> cass,,,,, #100 for the sentence starters. end my life.
> 
> (daddy kink and bondage. that's all this is.)

"You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me,” Ben says, looking down at Rey with wonder. He runs a hand across her ribs, just barely skimming the undersides of her bared breasts. She moans and her back arches, her wrists straining against the ties binding her to the headboard. “Shh, shh, sweetheart. You’re being so good for me, baby. Come on now, you can be good for a little bit longer.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she whimpers. Then she realizes what she said and her body goes stiff, thighs drawing together.

One hand cups her face and his thumb strokes her cheekbone as the other hand strokes the middle of her thighs, pushes them apart. “No, Rey, don’t be embarrassed. Keep your legs spread for me, baby. You like being tied up like this, yeah?”

"Yeah,” she says, swallowing hard.

"You like calling me Daddy?” She looks down, turns her head away, and he grasps her face with his hand, turns her head back. “No, don’t look away from me, Rey.” His hand slips down to her throat and squeezes, just the littlest bit. “Answer me, baby girl. You like calling me Daddy?”

she bites her lip and whispers, "Yes.”

"Yes, _who_?”

"Yes, Daddy.”

“What do you want, princess?” Ben traces circles into the skin of her abdomen, dipping lower and lower, but never reaching her dripping core. “C'mon, you gotta tell Daddy what you want.”

Rey’s hips buck up, and Ben rests his arm across them and pins them down. “Touch me,” she says in a broken voice.

“Touch you _where_?” he says lazily, body hovering over hers, holding himself up with one hand.

“Touch my pussy, Daddy, _please_ ,” she begs desperately.

He pushes a finger inside of her and hisses. "You’re so tight, baby girl, so fucking tight. But you’re dripping too, so wet. Oh, you’re gonna stretch so well, gonna take my cock so good.” He adds another finger and he moves down her body to watch her stretch around his fingers.

But it’s not quite enough for his girl. She reaches down and buries her fingers in his hair, tugs his head down. “Please,” she says. “Please Daddy, eat me out. I love your mouth so much, please.”

“Such a good girl, to ask so nicely,” Ben murmurs. “I think I can do that for my good girl.” He scoops up her thighs, one at a time, and slings them over his shoulders. He lowers his head and Rey cries out as he licks her cunt and his tongue finds her clit. Her head falls back and her eyes slide closed. Ben stops.

Rey whimpers. “No, please don’t stop, so _close_.”

“Don’t close your eyes,” he says firmly. “Look at me while I eat you out, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?”

Rey draws her bottom lip between her teeth and nods. She’s close, he knows, everything about this has her ridiculously close to orgasm. His tongue dances across her clit and his fingers pump in and out of her for only a few more seconds before she cries out and she’s coming, gushing all over his chin.

“Don’t forget your manners, baby girl.”

“Thank you Daddy,” she gasps. He crawls up to her mouth and kisses her, unexpectedly softly for everything they’re doing and the way she can taste herself in his kiss. He unties her wrists and Rey immediately reaches down and wraps her hand around his cock.

“Can I please get you off?” she asks, eyes wide and innocent while her hand strokes him wickedly.

“Have you been a good girl?” Ben asks, biting his lip and concentrating very hard on not coming all over her hand.

Her hand, that stops when he says that. “That depends. What happens to bad girls?” she asks with her lower lip between her teeth and a devilish look on her face.

Ben growls and moves his hips insistently, but her hand stays stubbornly still. "You wanna know what happens to bad girls, baby? They get _punished_.” He snaps his hips into her palm

Rey still doesn’t move. “well, maybe I need to be punished, Daddy.” She blinks up at him, eyes wide and breath coming fast now.

his breath catches in his throat. “Alright, baby girl. Turn over.”


	18. chapter eighteen*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prettylittledarkstar asked:
> 
> "don't stop" *eyes emoji*

This is how he dies, Ben’s decided. This is definitely how he dies: sitting at the end of the bed, one hand clutching the sheets of his bed and the other threaded through Rey’s hair as she kneels in front of him, stroking his cock.

Then she leans forward and kisses the tip of his cock and he gasps. He'd known she was going to, of course, but he could never be ready for this, no matter how many times she does it. the only thing more perfect than Rey’s mouth is Rey’s pretty little cunt. probably because Rey is perfect, but that’s not the point.

Then she licks up the length of his shaft, and he’s not quite sure what the point was, again. Rey takes him into her mouth, tongue flicking over the slit in the head of his cock, and the hand in her hair tightens. Her pretty dark eyes stare up at him as she takes him deeper and deeper, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his fucking life– aside from, of course, literally everything else Rey does.

Her hands work the few inches of his cock that she can’t quite take down her throat yet and he groans. “Fuck, Rey. I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Instead of slowing down, she quickens her pace, hollows her mouth, sucks harder. His other hand comes up from hanging onto the sheets for dear life and cups the back of her head, thumb resting just in front of her ear. She does something wicked with her tongue and his hips buck involuntarily. He strokes her hair apologetically, or as apologetically as he can, this close to the edge. Then Rey takes him deeper than she’s ever managed to before and he swears, tells her shakily, “Shit, Rey, I’m gonna come,” and determined and encouraged, she takes him a little deeper still, and then he’s tipping over the edge, coming down her throat.

Rey drinks him down, swallows every last drop, and releases him with a wet pop, giving the tip of his cock another kiss that would be chaste if it weren’t for its placement. Ben uses the hands still cradling her head to drag her up to his mouth and kiss her hungrily. “I love you,” he says, “so much.”

She smiles and traces the scar that stretches across his face. “I love you too.”

He nuzzles her hair then murmurs, “Now lay back, sweetheart. I think I need to return the favor.”


	19. chapter nineteen*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I'd like to request one (1) DILF professor. This is NOT who you think it is

Good afternoon, Professor Solo,” Rey practically purrs, leaning against the frame of his office door. She watches with satisfaction as his Adam’s apple bobs and he swallows hard.

“Good afternoon, Miss Johnson,” he says. “What did you need?”

She closes the door and looks back at Ben. “Should I lock the door, Professor?”

“That’s probably not a good idea,” he says lowly. “What did you come to see me about, Rey?”

“I don’t think I quite understand Mr. Darcy.” Rey sits at the chair in front of his desk. “Why does he behave the way he does if he feels what he does for Lizzy?”

Ben fixes his eyes on hers with an intense look on his face. His body stays still when he answers her; nothing but his lips move. “His affections for her are, in his mind, unfortunate at best, and probably highly inappropriate, so the mere idea of having feelings for her upsets him. He knows that were he to pursue her, it could have negative consequences for him– for both of them, actually.”

She doesn’t think they’re talking about _Pride and Prejudice_ anymore. Her eyes flick down to his lips. “What if Lizzy didn’t care about the consequences for her?”

“That’s the problem,” he says hoarsely. “He doesn’t care about the consequences for him, not anymore, and he’s only holding himself back by thinking about her.”

Somehow, they’ve leaned closer to each other over the course of the conversation until they’re so close she can feel his breath fanning over her face. “Maybe he should listen to her when she tells him what she wants. Maybe it’d turn out they’d both be happier for it.”

He glances down at her lips. “And what does she want?”

“Kiss me,” Rey whispers, her mouth almost brushing his when she speaks. He feels powerless to resist her command, and he leans in, drawn to her like iron bent by a magnet.

Their lips meet again and it feels like fire, just like the first time, like she’s falling and flying all at once, sacrificed and saved all at once. She drinks him deep; he’s the only thing that can quench the bone-deep thirst that’s always been inside her. She has no idea how it happens, but somehow, she’s in his lap, grinding down on him hot and hard between her thighs. One of his huge arms wraps around her upper back and his hand cradles her head while his other hand reaches down and squeezes her ass, holding her so close against him. As usual, she’s not wearing any panties under her skirt, and she wonders if he can feel her slick on the front of his pants.

Then there’s a knock on his office door. They don’t hear it, too entirely wrapped up in each other, until a voice calls, “Professor Solo?” and she stops and he looks at her in horror. Rey springs off his lap and grabs her backpack.

“Come in,” Ben says, and Rose opens the door. “Ah, Miss Tico. Miss Johnson and I are almost finished talking, if you’ll give us a moment?”

Rose looks at Rey, and Rey pastes a smile on her face like nothing is wrong. Rose backs out of the room and closes the door. Rey looks at Ben and says quietly, “Do you want my phone number? We can continue this later.”

“I’ll make you dinner,” Ben says. He stands and walks over to her, then bends down and kisses her forehead.

Rey stands on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear. “Good. If you didn’t want me to come over, I’d just have to get myself off.” A strangled noise escapes his throat, and she steps back and grins. “Have fun talking to Rose.” She glances down at the bulge in his pants and the damp area she’d left and says, “And you might want to sit behind your desk.”

Then she winks and leaves Ben sitting at his desk, staring after her, heart beating in her chest and pretending more confidence than she really feels.


	20. chapter twenty*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reyloscum asked:
> 
> Cass! rating of your choosing: Rey and Kylo are trapped in a room together and can only get out if they work together. sexual tension boosted to the max. xoxo

“The fucking doorknob broke off in my hand,” Rey says testily, “and no, I don’t really think this is my fault, asshole.”

“Didn’t say it was,” Ben replies easily, much too unbothered by Rey’s apparent antagonism.

“Well,” she mutters, “you think everything else is my fault, don’t you?”

His brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we fucking hate each other, and we’re locked in this fucking room together!” Rey’s breaths are harsh and much too quick. She starts feeling a little woozy, hears someone calling her name.

“Rey! Rey!” Ben says, those huge hands closing around her forearms easily. “Come on, focus on me,” and his face comes into focus above her, much too close for comfort. “Breathe with me,” he says. He pulls her over to the bed all the coats are laying on and shoves them to the side, uncaring of those that fall to the floor. She sits on the foot of the bed and he crouches in front of her, breathing slowly and exaggeratedly. Mindlessly, Rey mimics him, and soon, her breathing is back to normal, freeing her mind up to focus on other things.

Things like how big his hands really are, how they feel around her wrists, how he could probably hold both her wrists in one hand, how he’s between her legs looking up at her (how she wishes he was between her legs looking up at her in a different capacity), and all of a sudden, breathing is difficult for her in a different capacity. She pulls her arms away from him and says, “Thanks.”

“I don’t hate you, Rey,” he says bluntly. “I don’t hate you at all.”

“I can see that,” she murmurs. She takes a deep breath and hesitantly admits, “I don’t actually hate you either.”

For a long moment, they’re quiet. She is mesmerized by his gaze. Rey always hated the phrase “drowning in someone’s eyes” because it felt so terribly cliche, but looking into his, she thinks she understands it now. Her eyes– she couldn’t stop them if she tried, and maybe she doesn’t _want_ to try– flick down to his lips, and, unconsciously, she licks her own.

He’s so close to her, so awfully close; it would be so easy to lean down, just close those last few inches, and kiss him. And then his face is drawing closer, but she’s not sure which one of them moves. All she knows is the itch she has to cup his face in her hands, to bury her fingers in his hair. She can feel his breath across her skin when he says her name again, “Rey,” so tenderly but with an undeniable undercurrent of something irresistible threatening to sweep her away.

“Ben,” she responds, wanting nothing more than his lips on hers, and it’s like he can read her mind, because as soon as she thinks that, he’s kissing her, and _hell_ , his lips are even softer than she imagined and he tastes like the wine Finn and Poe and Rose had brought to dinner and he knows how to kiss, he must, because this is the best kiss of Rey’s life. (Not that she’s had many, but that’s irrelevant.) She pulls him up, up, up, and lays back against the bed, shoving the remaining coats off. He kneels over her, hands roaming up her back, crushing her against the hard planes of his body. She dips a hand under the hem of his nice dress shirt, pressing her palm to his lovely hard abs.

A sharp knocking at the door breaks them apart. “I’m glad you two got your shit together,” Leia calls, “but could you please not have sex in the coat room? Ben shouldn’t lose his virginity like that.”

Ben buries his face against Rey’s neck while she giggles. “Fuck off, mom!” he calls.

“ _Language_ , Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo,” Leia says dryly. They can hear her chuckling as she walks away.

Ben stands and helps Rey off the bed. “Come over?” Rey asks, just as Ben says, “go out with me?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Rey says.

“Oh,” Ben says, looking almost… surprised? “Then, do you want to come over to my place instead? I don’t have any roommates.”

“Okay,” she agrees. Ben goes to open the door and let them out, then realizes they’re still missing a handle.

“ _Mom_!” he yells. “How the fuck are we supposed to get out?”

“Work together!” Leia yells back.

Ben sighs. “Sometimes, I hate this fucking family.”

“I heard that!”


	21. chapter twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinkingwithallmyships asked:
> 
> Reylo Prompt from Tunes + rating of your choice: Ben is the shapeshifter who keeps getting mistaken for a cryptid and Rey the one who discovers him

"So,” Rey says, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "I suppose the ‘Most Haunted Wood in America’,” her delicate fingers form air quotes around the words, "isn’t all that haunted.”

"No,” Ben smiles a little bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose it isn’t.”

Her face is impish, which is is _way_ cuter than should be legal, _thanks_. "It would be a shame if people found out about that, right?”

He snorts. "They wouldn’t believe you. Oh, ‘The Most Haunted Wood in America Haunted By Only One Shapeshifter, Not Many Cryptids’– snappy headline, don’t you think?”

"Don’t be sarcastic.” She rolls her eyes, then sniffs, tells him airily, "It doesn’t suit you.” Her voice returns to normal and she says, "It’s not like I'm gonna tell anyone, anyway.”

“Oh, good, my mom would kill me.”

Rey giggles, and he thinks it sounds how champagne feels sliding down your throat. "Aren’t you, like, thirty?”

"Listen,” he says, very solemnly, “ _everyone_ is afraid of Leia Organa. It’s a reasonable fear. She is… _terrifying_.”

"I guess,” Rey says, still grinning. He wants to kiss her dimples. Also he wants his brain to shut up, thanks.

"If you met her, you’d think so too.”

"Are you asking me to meet your mother? Why, Ben Solo, we’ve only been on one date.”

She’s smiling, so he thinks she’s still teasing him, but his hands are still shoved into pockets and his eyes trace the lines his feet carve into the dirt as he says, "Yes? No? Maybe? I mean…”

"Maybe after a couple more dates?” she suggests, eyebrows raised, bottom lip between her teeth.

“Oh!” he says, and his eyes snap back up to her. "More dates? Oh– okay. sure.” He probably looks a little dazed. Like a fucking idiot.

Rey winks. "See you around, yeah? Text me.”

Ben can’t breathe. "Uh, yeah, okay, sure.” _Whatever you want_ , he nearly promises. _You can have whatever you want from me_.

She laughs again, and he doesn’t think he’ll survive being in her presence if he can’t figure out how to fucking _breathe_. "Bye, Ben.”

He watches her hips sway as she walks away.


	22. chapter twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinkingwithallmyships asked:
> 
> Reylo for 5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” ! If you’d like that is agshjsjs

"Fuck off,” Rey says, glaring at Ben from over the rim of her wine glass. “I'm not fucking _jealous_. Just like she wasn’t fucking _flirting with you_ , right?”

"You’re sulking,” he points out. "Sulking is usually my thing, love.”

"Well,” she says, eyes narrowing as she takes an honest-to-God swig of wine, “don’t let me steal your thunder.”

"Oh, come on,” he says, catching her hand. "You don’t have to be jealous of anyone.”

“I'm not,” she says, but she knows, from the look her gives her, that he doesn’t buy that for a second. " _Fine_ ,” she says. "It’s probably just my insecurities, abandonment issues, and childhood trauma surfacing?” she drains the rest of her wine and slams the glass down on the countertop. "Happy?”

She tries to yank her hand from his and his grip tightens. "No,” he says, deep and stern. "No, Rey, you know I didn’t mean that. Come on, sweetheart.”

And when he calls her sweetheart, she melts (like she does every time, though she’ll deny that) but only a little. Her hand goes limp in his and her head collapses against his shoulder. “I know,” she whispers into his neck. “I'm just upset. And afraid. You know I am.”

One of his arms anchors her waist and his other hand comes up to stroke her hair. “I know,” he soothes. “I didn’t even know she was flirting with me.” And his arms tighten around her, cradle her closer to his body as he admits, “I was thinking about you, wondering where you were, hoping you weren’t alone, thinking about kicking Finn’s ass if he left you alone because he knows how you get in crowds.” She sniffs, and he buries his head her in hair. "Oh, no, Rey, don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it,” she says, breath catching. “I'm not used to this, still. Not used to you caring like this, Ben. I love you so, so much.”

“I know, sweetheart.” he kisses her forehead. “I love you too. And this is different for me, too, Rey, you know that, right? I didn’t know you were jealous because no one’s ever really thought about me enough to feel jealous.”

"Yeah, I know, babe.” She kisses his jaw. "You know I trust you, yeah? Other people, not so much, but you, I trust.”

“I know,” he says. “I know.”

"Well,” Poe announces loudly. "This is about the most… _sickeningly sweet_ thing I've seen, well, _ever_. You two are aware you’re in public, right?”

"Yeah,” Rey says, just as loudly, "What’s your _fucking_ point, though?”

“I think what he’s trying to say,” Finn says, “is ‘Oh my _God_ , just get a _room_ , you two.’“

Ben sweeps her into his arms, one under her knees and one cradling her back. "Maybe we will!” Rey yells over Ben’s shoulder, and he carries her up the stairs, laughing.

Han looks after them, horror-struck, and says, “Leia, isn’t our hotel room next to theirs?”

His wife cackles. "You know it is.”

"We’re going to have to listen to them,” he looks around before hissing, “ _get busy_ all night.”

Leia shrugs. "Maybe we’ll finally get some grandbabies.”


	23. chapter twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nazemova asked:
> 
> Prompt! Rey taking care of Kylo after he was injured by the first order and she rescued him (bonus points if she ran from the resistance to save him because shit they can’t know about her sexy emo honeypot)

“Rey?” Ben asks weakly.

“Shh, shh.” She strokes his hair, cradles his head in her lap. “Don’t get too excited, Ben. You’re still weak.”

“I know you aren’t really here,” he says assuredly, almost matter-of-fact. “I’m sure it’s just my mind again, but I’m glad you are here, even if it is only my imagination. If I am dying, seeing you again in whatever way I can is all I can ask for and more than I deserve.”

Her hands still in his hair, and she says a little sharply, “You aren’t dying, Ben.”

“Well, maybe it’s good sign, for my mind to tell me that,” he muses. “Maybe I’ll live. Maybe Hux won’t find me and finish me off. Maybe I’ll be able to see you again. That would be nice.”

Rey bites her lip as her eyes well with tears.

“Oh, no, sweetheart,” Ben says, reaching a heavy, clumsy hand up to her face to, trying to wipe away her tears. Her hands come up to press his hand there. “Don’t cry. Hate seeing you cry, Rey. Sweetheart. My love.”

“You’re so sad, Ben,” she says throatily. She turns her face into his hand and kisses his palm.

“You feel so real,” he mumbles. “My mind isn’t ever this good.”

“I am real, Ben,” she insists.

He smiles, half-tragic and tremendously sorry. “That’s what you always say.” He closes his eyes. “If I go to sleep, will you be here when I wake up?”

Rey leans down and presses her forehead to his, breathing his scent in. “Of course I will, love.”

He hums and chuckles a little. It catches deep in his throat and turns into a little bit of a cough. “You always say that, too.”

Ben’s eyes stay closed, anyway, and his breathing starts to even. Rey smooths her hand over his forehead, pushes back his hair. “Go to sleep, love. I’m here. I’ll take care of you, be here when you wake up. I promise.”


	24. chapter twenty-four*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maharanis asked:
> 
> reylo + #4 (“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”)

“Why are you so hesitant?” Rey says, biting her lower lip and smiling through it all the same. “I’m not about to turn that down.”

“Well, I don’t want to offend you or anything or imply you can’t do anything by yourself or anything.” Ben shuffles his feet a little.

“Okay, okay.” Rey grunts (very attractively, fuck you) and hauls herself off the couch. “I know I’m grouchy lately, but it’s not your fault; I’m just hormonal and it’s fucking _July_ and I’m eight months pregnant.”

He crosses the room and takes her hands, presses his forehead to hers. “I know, sweetheart.” They sway back and forth a little and he rests his hands on her stomach. The baby kicks.

“Hmph,” Rey grouses. “When they won’t stop kicking, they’re _your kid.”_

_“That’s fine,” he says. The look on his face nearly makes Rey want to cry. He looks at her, sweaty as she is, in shorts and a tank top, hair piled messily on top of her head, and he still looks at her the way she thinks people might look at a god. “Sit down, sweetheart. Let me rub your feet.”_

_“Okay.” Sitting down takes effort too, though not as much as standing up. He picks her feet up and kisses her ankles, then his thumbs are rubbing deep circles into the balls and heels of her feet. She moans. “Oh, that feels good.” His hands move up to her calves, then up to her thighs, and she’s moaning in an entirely different way. “Ben,” she sighs. “I thought you were supposed to be giving me a massage.” Rey tries for joking, but her voice is too breathy by far, with his hands sliding under the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulling them down her legs like that._

_“I am,” he replies, eyes wide and innocent as he leans forward and kisses the inside of her left thigh. “In fact, sweetheart,” he licks one long stripe up her cunt, “I’d say this is my favorite kind of massage to give you.”_


	25. chapter twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I love your writing! If you have a spare moment I have a prompt! Modern au where Ben and Rey go to a Halloween party dressed in a galactic smuggler outfit (so Han) and a Hutt slayer bikini (like leia). ((Bonus points if it’s Ben in the gold bikini!))

“What is this?” Ben says, staring down blankly at the bundle of fabric Rey had shoved into his hands.

“That’s your Halloween costume,” she says, smiling.

Most people might think smiling was a good thing, but he knows his girlfriend, and he knows that smile. “what’s the catch?”

“ _Well_ …” She draws the word out and privately, Ben thinks she looks entirely too self-satisfied for his peace of mind. “It’s a costume party–”

“Of course it is. It’s Halloween.”

“– and Poe suggested that we have a couples’ costume.”

“Of course he did.” It isn’t that Dameron doesn’t like him– at least Ben _thinks_ it isn’t– but he sure does enjoy Ben’s discomfort.

“I think it’ll be fun to have a couples’ costume!” Rey tilts her chin up in that particular way of hers that always signifies it’ll be hell to challenge her.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says with a little half-smile. He’d give her anything, and she knows it. “What’d you have in mind?”

The smile she gives him this time makes his stomach drop.

And it dropped for good reason, he thinks grumpily as he walks into Poe, Finn, and Rose’s apartment two weeks later on October thirty-first.

Poe’s eyes go wide and he chokes on his drink, inhaling at least half of it before he starts laughing. Finn smiles, but he’s much more restrained about it, thank God. Rose giggles a little and says, “Aren’t you a little cold, Ben?”

Ben crosses his arms over his mostly-bare chest and scowls. “No.”

“He totally is,” Rey says, “but it’s okay because then he wants to cuddle me even more than usual.”

“I have to say,” Finn says in a careful voice, “when you said you two were going to be Harrison and Carrie from Galaxy Wars, I kind of expected _you_ to be Carrie, Rey.”

Rey grins unrepentantly. “But this is so much more fun.”

“Besides,” Ben adds dryly, “I have the tits for Carrie’s costume.”

Poe inhales his whole drink at that one.


	26. chapter twenty-six*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nazemova asked:
> 
> (If you have time, here’s a prompt because I ducking adored what you did with the hutt slayer bikini and outdoor nsfw prompts!) Rey loves the look of Kylo in that gold bikini after saving him from a hutt on Jakku ;)

“You could say thank you,” Rey suggests, only a little bit exasperated. She _did_ just save his life, after all.

Ben folds his arms over his mostly bare chest. “Thanks,” he says shortly.

“Why are you in such a bad mood?” Rey asks. She stops in her tracks and looks up at him. He may not _want_ to answer her, but. Well. Rey didn’t survive Jakku by _not_ being stubborn and fighting for what she wanted.

His eyes don’t meet hers. “It’s nothing.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “It’s obviously _not_ nothing, Ben. why are you upset?”

Still, he doesn’t answer. “Can we please just get inside the ship so I can get out of this stupid kriffing thing?”

 _Oh_. Rey tilts her head. _Surely not…_ But there’s no denying the emotions sent her way by the brush of Ben’s mind against her own.

Embarrassment. Insecurity. Rage. Shame.

“You don’t like this,” she says. “You don’t like showing your body. You don’t think I want to see it.” That’s why they have sex in the dark. That’s why… he does some of the things he does. He thinks he’s just _there_ and that’s why Rey’s with him.

“I don’t particularly think _anyone_ wants to see my body, Rey,” he says, almost harshly– but only almost; he can’t be harsh with her and they both know it.

Rey grabs his hand and starts walking again. “Come on.”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re eager to be back aboard the ship?” he grumbles, but he follows her nonetheless.

“Only because I want to do things to you that would be indecent to do in the open,” she tosses over her shoulder. The words shock him so much he almost stops walking entirely, but Rey keeps moving purposefully, and so he follows.

She pulls him into the captain’s bunk as soon as they board the ship and pushes him onto the bed. Her lithe little body hovers over his as she slots their lips together, kissing him like he’s holy, like he’s fragile, and then like he isn’t fragile at all.

He groans into her mouth as her hands slip down his mostly bared chest, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. “I very much want to see your body, Ben. Can I show you how much?” Rey lays open-mouthed kisses on his jaw and traces her way down to his chest with her tongue.

“Yes,” Ben manages. “Please.”

“Good,” Rey says, tongue flicking over one of his nipples through the scraps of fabric covering them. “You’re so good to me, Ben. You’re so good for me, just for me– aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he agrees. “For you, Rey, sweetheart. For you.”

She plays with the edges of the mockery of a shirt he wears, more of a covering for his nipples than anything else. “Can I take this off? Will you be good for me and let me take this off, Ben?”

He swallows and she watches his Adam’s apple bob with fascination. “Yes,” he whispers. “Please take it off.”

Rey unties the straps holding the scrap together and throws it somewhere, who cares where, and lowers her mouth to his nipple. Ben moans when her teeth scrape over it, so she does it again. “Maker,” she whispers, “you’re beautiful, Ben. I love the noises you make when we kiss, when we’re like this. Your chest is so perfect. I love putting my mouth on it.”

She kisses down to his abs next, biting and kissing each one in turn. “So strong,” she murmurs. “So incredible. So beautiful. Kriff, I love this stomach, Ben.”

Then Rey moves even lower between his legs and his breathing speeds up, hitches in his throat. Her hands run over his ankles and calves and lower thighs. “Your legs too, Ben, so beautiful and strong. I love them, love how good you can fuck me because of those legs.”

Her hands cover his hips and she toys with the ties binding the fabric that covers his lower half, though it covers it only barely. She pushes it to the middle and bares his thighs and lays kisses on them. “I want to take this off, too, Ben. I want to see all of you.”

He sucks in a breath and whispers, “Rey…”

“Use your words, my love.” Rey’s fingers stroke the lower skin of his stomach. “Tell me you want this.”

“I want this.”

“You want to be bare in front of me? _For me_?”

“Kriff,” he chokes out. “Kriff yes, Rey.”

She slides that last covering down his body, tosses it somewhere in the room; neither of them care where. Her hand strokes him softly and she whispers, “I love this too, love your cock. No one else could feel me up like you do, Ben. You’re perfect, love, like you were made for me.” She kisses his cock and tells him, “There is no one else for me.” She takes him into her mouth. “No one else.” She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. “No one but you.”

She swallows him down, hands still moving against his skin, and slowly begins moving her head up and down. Still, she can feel his anxiety, and, well, she can’t have that. Rey looks at him, eyes blown black and mouth open slightly, hands fisting in the sheets, and she sends him the image of himself in her eyes, whispers through their bond, _beautiful. perfect. Mine, mine, all mine._

“Yes,” he pants. “Yes, yours, all yours.” Her tongue traces a vein on the underside of his cock and he keens. “Kriff, Rey. I’m– I’m gonna come.”

 _Good_ , she thinks fiercely. _Come for me._

And he does, with a strangled moan, spurts down her throat. Rey swallows every drop of him. Her lips are red and swollen when she releases him. Ben reaches down and pulls her up to him, holds her firm against his chest.

“I love you. Do you believe me now?” she asks.

“Yes. I love you too.”

“Good.” Rey sighs happily and snuggles closer to him. Then Ben slips a hand beneath her shirt and she laughs. “Oh, ready to go again already, are we?”

“Not exactly,” he says, stroking his hand across the soft skin of her stomach. “I see your insecurities too, Rey. It’s your turn.”


	27. chapter twenty-seven*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “Someone’s happy to see me.” PLEASE!!!
> 
> and another anon said: “someone’s happy to see me” FO and resistance are discussing peace treaties but the two idiots can’t help themselves

Treaties. Peace. Wonderful, great things Ben was supposed to be focused on, but Rey had given him a little smirk and so here they are, in a corridor in a rather official building on Chandrila, his back to the wall and Rey pressed up against his chest, kisses falling like rain soft and sweet against his face.

“Rey,” he whispers. “Rey, we can’t. Not here.”

She pouts. Adorably. “Oh, no one’s gonna see us. Besides,” she reaches down and cups his cock, “I know _someone’s_ happy to see me.”

He groans and tells her, “My dick doesn’t exactly have any higher reasoning abilities, Rey.”

“What’s wrong with that?” She presses herself even closer to him, closer than he thought possible, and kisses his jaw, nips at his ear. “We don’t need higher reasoning.”

“Rey. my mother could see us having sex. That’s a mood-killer.”

She giggles into his neck. “Yeah, it is.” Then she kisses him, slow and deep, and whispers, “But I want you so bad, Ben, I can’t wait. _please_.”

Another groan escapes him, rumbling low and deep in his chest. “Sweetheart, you had me just this morning when we woke up.”

“And I need you again,” she says matter-of-factly. “I need you all the time, Ben.” She kisses him between every phrase. “Never gonna have my fill of you– never gonna have too much of you– never not gonna need you–”

 _He_ kisses _her_ that time, and it’s not a rough kiss, but it almost is made rough by the passion of it. “Come on,” he says roughly, grabbing her hand and pulling her further down the hallway, “there has to be a closet or something.”

Personally, Rey thinks it feels a little more like an “or something,” but she isn’t about to complain, not when Ben pushes his hand down her pants and cups her sex.

“Kriff, sweetheart,” he groans. “You’re dripping.”

“I wanna drip more,” Rey tells him. “I want to drip your cum through this whole meeting, and we both have to sit there, knowing it’s leaking out of me, until we go back to the hotel and you can fill me up again.”

He swears under his breath and says, “You’re gonna kill me, Rey, talking like this.”

Rey unceremoniously shoves her trousers and underwear down her legs, then grabs Ben’s cock through his pants. “I love your fingers, Ben, but I want your cock right now. I want it so bad.”

Ben swears again as her nimble fingers unfasten his pants and pull his cock out, and fuck, Rey loves this, loves the color of his cheeks, loves the helpless little noises he makes. She leans back against the wall of the tiny, barely-closet space and hooks a leg over his hip. Ben grips her ass and hauls her up against him. he keeps her pressed against the wall as he slowly slides inside her.

Rey is close to tears by the time he’s fully inside her, whispering, “Oh, you feel so good, Ben, I'm so full, you’re so deep. Ben,” she whimpers, clutching at his shoulders. “Ben…”

“Shh, I got you,” he murmurs. One of his hands reaches down and his thumb circles her clit. “Come on, Rey. Go ahead. Let go.”

She does, orgasm screaming through her like a lick of white-hot flame. Feeling her clench around him pushes him so close to the edge. Rey can feel his hips start to stutter as they move against hers. “I've got you, too, Ben,” she reminds him. Then she urges, “Come on. You can let go for me, too, Ben, be so good for me. I want to feel your cum. I want everyone to know we belong to each other, need everyone to know I'm yours and you’re mine.”

That’s all it takes, her voice whispering hot breath and words into his ear, and he’s cumming inside her. He presses his forehead against hers–

And their adorable little moment is very rudely interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Kaydel Connix’s voice. “Leia says to come back if you’re done desecrating the supply closet; she wants to get started on the next proposed term.”


	28. chapter twenty-eight*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyperphonic asked:
> 
> “Please, please let me come.”

Rey whines and strains against the ties binding her wrists to the headboard of the bed. Her body writhes against the bedsheets and Ben watches it with fascination and disbelief in the trust she has in him.

His fingers brush the blindfold over her eyes and she whines again. “Ben…” she moans. “Ben, please touch me.” He caresses her throat, grasps it lightly. She keens and says, “More, Ben, please.”

Finally, he speaks. “What do you want, sweetheart? You have to use your words. You have to be specific.” He keeps his one hand on her throat while his other brushes over her nipples so lightly she can barely feel his touch, but still, she keens and arches into him.

“Let me come,” she begs. “Please, Ben. Please, please let me come.”

“Oh, you asked so nicely,” he praises. “What a good girl, to ask so nicely.” His fingers circle her nipple more firmly. “But do you deserve to come? Have you been a good girl for me?”

“Yes,” Rey cries. Every breath she takes shakes and quivers in her chest. “I have, I've been a good girl.”

“You’ve been so patient,” he muses, fingers pinching and twisting her nipples. “You haven’t complained at all, have you?”

“N– no.” Rey stammers as he swirls his tongue around one nipple.

“Such a good girl,” he whispers into the skin of her chest. “I'm gonna let you come, baby, but not until I tell you, okay?”

“Okay,” she whimpers.

Ben slides one hand down her body, flattens it over her stomach as his other hand moves to cup her cheek. _Shit_ , she’s small. His hand can almost span the whole of her rib cage. His thumb rubs her skin in circles– God, it’s soft– as he moves down her body. He cups her sex and feels her slick fucking _dripping_ into his palm. “You feel so ready for me, sweetheart.”

Rey keens and bucks her hips against his hand. “I am, Ben, please.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” he says, hand staying stubbornly still, “use your words, Rey.”

“Fuck me,” Rey moans. “Please, fuck me with your cock. Please Ben.”

He slides inside her easily and she moans his name again, fingers clutching at the headboard above her bound hands. Slowly, he rocks his hips, pressing deep inside her. His thumb works at her clit, flicking lightly. “Ben,” she gasps. “Ben, can I please come now? I can’t hold on for long, I'm gonna come.”

“Shh,” he soothes. “Okay, then, come. Come for me, baby girl.”

She screams as she clenches around him, and the way she comes on his cock screaming his name has him toppling over the edge after her, coming inside her with his hands clutching her hips.

He takes her blindfold off and unties her hands. “Rey, sweetheart, you good?”

“Yeah,” she says. Slowly, she opens her eyes to look up at him. “Come here. I wanna cuddle.”

“Okay.” he kisses her wrists and pulls her to lay on top of his chest. “Only for you, though, sweetheart.”

Rey giggles. “You’re a giant sap, Ben Solo.”

He kisses her, quick and soft, and repeats, “Only for you, sweetheart.”


	29. chapter twenty-nine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.” !!!!!!

“God,” Ben groans into her mouth. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”

Rey reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra, tosses it to the side. Ben grabs her hips and basically throws her onto the bed. Rey lands in the center of the mattress with two bounces and a giggle. Then Ben crawls up to the bed, slotting his hips into the cradle of hers, and she’s not giggling anymore. He presses hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck, working his way down to her chest, where he draws one of her breasts into his mouth, teeth grazing her nipple.

She gasps and her hands fist in his hair. He moves to her other breast and gives it the same treatment before kissing down her stomach. he sucks on her hipbone, almost hard enough to bruise. “Ben,” Rey murmurs. Her hands stroke his hair. He pushes her pants down her hips, taking her panties with them, and settles himself comfortably between her legs. Ben kisses her thigh, and Rey swears. “I swear to fuck, Ben, your next kiss better be right between my thighs. You’re driving me crazy.”

Ben keeps his eyes locked on hers and he kisses her mound. “There. Right between your thighs.”

Rey laughs again, but he’s robbed it of all her breath. “You’re such a little shit.”

He uses his fingers to spread her open and her toes curl in anticipation. “This is what I’ve been thinking about all day.”

“What, eating me out?”

“Yep,” he replies shamelessly. “Your pretty little pussy tastes so fucking good, and you’re so beautiful when you come.”

She scoffs, says lightly, “Oh, please, I’m beautiful all the time.”

“Yes,” he agrees readily. “You are.”

Rey flushes. Compliments still make her uncomfortable, Ben knows, but he gives them to her anyway. She deserves them, all of them, everything. She deserves everything. She reaches down and nudges his head closer to her pussy. “Just eat me out already,” she says.

He wets his lips. “Yes, m’am.” Ben warms her up with a long, slow lick up the length of her slit and Rey’s thighs fall open even farther, opened up for him. His mouth feels so good. It always does. He could spend all day with his head between her thighs, and she would love every second.

Ben’s tongue traces circles around her clit as his eyes bore into hers. Rey whines and bucks her hips up toward her face, needing more more more more, and he obliges, slipping a finger inside her tight wet heat. He fucks her steadily with his finger, adds another when his girl starts looking needy again, his tongue steady on her clit until she’s gripping his hair, holding his face steady against her as she splinters into a thousand shards, and he fucks her through her orgasm too, until the pleasure builds up and crests and she’s coming again, mouth open and panting.

Her hands in his hair drag him up to her mouth and she kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. “Did it live up to your daydreams?”

“Sweetheart,” he says, “you are so much better than any daydream could ever be.”


	30. chapter thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 1+87, reylo of course
> 
> historical au + aroused by her voice

He doesn’t recognize the girl in the pale gold dress, glimmering like a diamond among so many lumps of coal. She is, of course, wearing a mask like everyone else, so it would be difficult to recognize her in any case, but he’s certain he’s never seen her before. It’s quite strange, to not recognize someone at one’s own masquerade ball.

And as though that weren’t enough to interest Prince Ben Solo in this mysterious woman, there is the simple fact that hers is the loveliest voice he’s ever had the pleasure of hearing. He could say it sounds like chiming bells or something equally cliche, but surely that would do her voice a disservice. It’s light, and sweet, and marked by, quite frankly, the most attractive accent ben has ever heard in his whole life.

She’s speaking with the Tico sisters when he approaches. “Excuse me,” he says, and they fall silent. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“No,” she breathes. “I don’t expect we have.” She looks at him, and he notes her beautiful hazel eyes set off wonderfully by the color of the dress. He raises an eyebrow, and he thinks she flushes when she realizes she has not introduced herself, though with the mask, he cannot be sure. “Oh! I am, um, Lady Rey.”

She sounds a little hesitant when introducing herself as such, as though unused to using her title, but he ignores that. “May I have this dance, Lady Rey?” He extends one gloved hand to her and she accepts it after glancing to the Tico sisters for encouragement.

“I’m afraid I’m not quite certain of what I’m doing,” she tells him in a low murmur. an image flashes through his mind of that same low voice whispering very directly in his ear, and he banishes it quickly. This is not the time for thoughts of those kind– not with both his parents present in the room. “I don’t attend these sorts of events very often.”

“I didn’t _think_ I’d ever seen you before,” Ben says. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, the countryside,” Rey replies vaguely. “My grandfather prefers not to come to town.”

“Who’s your grandfather?”

“Oh, um.” Rey bites her lip, and the need to see her face without a mask floods him suddenly. “Kenobi. Lord Kenobi.”

Well then. Of course Ben hadn’t seen her before. Lord Ben Kenobi had famously disappeared after the whole mess with Ben’s grandfather with no word from the man until the rumors of a granddaughter’s coming out into society began– rumors that, it appeared, had at least some element of truth to them.

“Lady Rey Kenobi,” Ben murmurs. He pulls her into position and they begin the dance. “It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise, Your Highness,” she says in that low, clear voice of hers.

He vows to himself then and there that he will see her unmasked before the night is over.


	31. chapter thirty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hattoripornzo asked:
> 
> Historical Au + poorly timed confession + Reylo?

Rey lifts her chin. “You can’t stop me,” she says with narrowed eyes.

Ben’s jaw clenches. “I can, and I will. you will not go out onto that battlefield, so help me God,” he vows.

“Part of the reason this marriage was arranged was because of my skill on the battlefield,” Rey points out. “After your mother, the people expect a strong queen. How will it look if I remain cowering behind a castle wall while our people face the First Order?”

“I don’t care what they think,” Ben says lowly.

Rey nearly growls and throws her hands up in the air. “You _have_ to care what they think, Ben. The Skywalker-Organa house’s hold on the throne isn’t exactly strong yet. An uprising would not be unprecedented.”

Ben reaches out and grips her shoulders, only firmly, not painfully, _never painfully_ , thumbs brushing her collarbones. His eyes bore into hers and he’s almost yelling, desperate for her to understand, as he asks, “Don’t you understand, Rey?! None of them matter! None of this _matters_! Nothing except you.”

He’s breathing hard, chest heaving, when he finishes speaking, but Rey is not ready to let the fire in her chest die. “I still don’t understand why you don’t want me to–” she begins.

“Because I love you, Rey!” he shouts. Then he runs a hand through her hair and, voice softer, says, “I love you. God help me, I love you more than this kingdom, than any other being alive. I love you.”

“Oh,” she says softly. She clutches his collar in her hands and pulls him close to her, lets him hold her, and whispers in his ear, “I love you too. And that’s why I cannot be content to sit here while you fight.”

He exhales into her hair. “I know, sweetheart. but please promise me you’ll stay by me so I can keep you safe.”

“Of course I’ll stay by you,” she says with her head laid on his shoulder. “But only so _I_ can keep _you_ safe.”

And he can’t help but laugh a little, though he absolutely doesn’t doubt her ability. “Whatever you want, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”


	32. chapter thirty-two*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> For the prompt request: dirty talk+ someone walking in on them + secret relationship

“We can’t do this here,” Rey whispers as Ben pulls her into a closed room.

“Sure we can, sweetheart,” he says lowly. The door’s barely closed behind them before his mouth is on her neck, doing its best to persuade her in a manner far more efficient than words.

“Someone will catch on eventually, Ben.” And he can’t see her face, but he can hear her vague discontentment at concealing their relationship.

He shrugs. “So what if they do?”

“So– so _what_?” Rey splutters. “You’re the one who said we should keep this a secret in the first place!”

“I just didn’t want anyone saying you were sleeping your way to the top or any dumbass shit, but if that’s making you unhappy, we’ll tell people.” Ben's still close to her, so close she couldn’t look him in the eyes without craning her neck, so she doesn’t. Instead, her head is nestled into the crook of his neck while he presses her up against the wall of the small, empty room they’ve found themselves in, a large hand spread flat on either side of her hips.

“People always say dumbass shit,” she mumbles. “You should know that. You’re in politics.”

“Appearances are everything and sleeping with the president’s son doesn’t really look very good for you,” he says into her hair. “You should know that. You’re in politics.”

Rey hums and kisses his neck. “We don’t have to tell everyone,” she says. Her lips brush his skin with every word. “ I just want to tell some of my friends. And your mother.”

“Oh, not my mother,” he groans. “She’s going to be so pissed we didn’t tell her. And so very embarrassing about the whole thing.”

Rey laughs. “Oh, come on. It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he mutters. then he kisses her neck. “now come on, sweetheart. I didn’t pull you in here to talk about my mother.”

“Why, Ben Solo, I don’t think you wanted to talk at all,” Rey says, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

“Oh, no, I’m not opposed to talking,” Ben says. One of his hands comes off the wall and he grasps her hip, easily spanning its whole expanse. “Just a... _certain kind _of talking.”__

__His hand slides under her shirt and rests warm and wide against her skin. Her breath quickens. “Maybe… you should demonstrate.” she licks her lips._ _

__His hand moves up and he says, “Are you wet, yet, sweetheart?”_ _

__Rey clenches her thighs together and her voice is a little high when she says, “Maybe you should check.”_ _

__“Maybe so, huh?” His other hand caresses her thigh, pushes her skirt up, and then one hand is caressing her breast while the other cups her sex over the sensible gray panties she’d worn that day. “You _are_ wet, aren’t you, baby girl? Such a naughty little thing… We’ve barely done anything,” he says, hand rubbing back and forth over her cunt, “and you’re already so wet.”_ _

__“Just shut up and fuck me already.”_ _

__He tuts and slides his hand under the waistband of her panties. “That’s not a very good way to ask, now, is it? I know you know nicer words than that, Rey.”_ _

__Rey tilts her chin up to look him in the eyes. So he wants to be in charge this time? Okay. She’ll allow it. “Please fuck me?” she tries._ _

__He laughs a little– the air puffs softly against her skin– and slides a finger inside her. Rey hooks her leg over his hip and sighs at the feeling of his finger stroking her walls. “ I am fucking you,” he says as he adds another finger._ _

__“Ben,” she chokes out as his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, “you know what I mean.”_ _

__He hums and curls his fingers inside her. She moans and her head falls forward onto his chest. “ I’m afraid I don’t, sweetheart. Use your words.”_ _

__“I want your cock,” she gasps, “inside me. Inside my pussy.”_ _

__“Good girl,” he practically purrs in her ear. He keeps her panties pushed to the side with one hand while his other goes to the fly of his trousers–_ _

__And then there’s the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open and they freeze but there’s no time to do anything before Finn walks in, calling, “I don’t think anyone’s in here, Rose–”_ _

__He stops. He looks at the scene in front of him: Rey, his best friend, pressed up against the wall by Ben Solo, their boss’s son, who currently has a hand up her skirt, with her shirt rucked up around her waist._ _

__Finn quickly closes the door, but they can still hear him say, “No, turns out that room was occupied. Also, you owe me thirty bucks. They’re _totally_ fucking.”_ _


	33. chapter thirty-three*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> For the nsfw prompts: “are we really gonna do this in public?”

“Do _what_ in public?” Rey asks coyly. “We aren’t doing anything bad,” she says, even as her hips roll into his and he gasps, burying his face in her neck.

“If you keep that up,” Ben says roughly, “we will most definitely be doing something bad.”

Rey hums, like she’s thinking about it, and rolls her hips again slowly, deliberately. “What a _shame_ that would be.”

He growls into her neck and snaps his hips into hers. Rey’s back is pressed into the brick alley wall but she doesn’t mind. Her hands grasp his hair and shoulders and pull him all the more firmly into her, and her thighs tighten around his waist with the same intent. “Rey,” he gasps.

She quickens the pace of her hips. The way the bulge in his pants rubs her clit has her climbing, and she really wants to come.

“Rey, I’m not fucking you in this alley. It’s unhygienic,” he says seriously.

She giggles, can’t help it, because it’s just like _Ben fucking Solo_ to be worried about hygiene when he’s got his girlfriend dry-humping him in an alley behind a bar, isn’t it? Still, she rocks her hips against them, not changing her pace at all. “You don’t have to fuck me here,” she says. “I can come without _fucking_ , and so can you.”

“You dirty girl,” he breathes. “Do you like knowing someone could walk out here any second and see you like this, so desperate for me?”

Rey swivels her hips in that way she knows he likes, and his breath catches in his throat. “Of the two of us, I think you’re the desperate one.” She drags his hands up to her tits; She’s so close, so goddamned close, and she needs the extra stimulation, anything that will help her over the edge.

“Maybe, sweetheart,” he says. Ben stares hungrily at her face as she comes apart, hips stuttering against him, and she keeps moving, keeps rocking against him until he’s soaking the front of his pants.

Her head rests against the wall as she watches him, eyes half-closed, satisfied little smirk marking the corners of her mouth. “Let’s go home. I want to ride you some more.”


	34. chapter thirty-four*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jewishbensolo asked:
> 
> oh???? prompt #6????
> 
> 6\. do not be gentle with me
> 
> (for some reason, takes place in the same universe/sometime before chapter 32)

Ben hates these type of parties, with all the rich and famous, where everyone acts as if they like each other until the next time they’ll stab them in the back, fake smiles and faker personalities, where the only good thing is the open bar. A few of his colleagues, he knows, don’t drink for whatever reason, and he has to say he’s always wondered how they make it through these parties sober.

And unfortunately, tonight’s party is worse than the usual parties. Tonight, Rey is there, and, of course, she’s beautiful, absolutely stunning, because this is Rey and how could she be anything else? And that isn’t a bad thing, of course, but everyone else can see how beautiful she is, too, pale gold dress glimmering under the lights and the way she’s glowing in the dim lights of the ballroom, and so Rey, lovely, gorgeous, incredible Rey, is surrounded by other people the whole night.

Again– that wouldn’t necessarily be bad. He knows how amazing she is, knows she deserves everyone’s praises, deserves everything she could ever want– but right now, it means that he cannot demand her attention. There’s no reason for him to be near her all night; they can’t tell people they’re seeing each other yet. So instead of being able to stand with Rey, holding her hand, perhaps, and watching her receive her rightful praise, he is consigned to a corner of the bar, nursing perhaps more than one little glass of whiskey. His mother won’t like that.

Which is what the bartender tells ben when he cuts him off. “I’m sure the party isn’t great right now,” the bartender responds to Ben’s complaints calmly, “but your life and mine will both be hell if you get drunk at this party. Have you met Leia Organa?”

Ben concedes that he has, once or twice, and the bartender was right. Fortunately, it's late enough in the evening Ben can leave without being rude, so he slinks out of the ballroom without looking back. His phone buzzes.

> **July 28, 11:39 p.m.**  
>  **To: Ben**  
>  **From: Venus**  
>  why did you leave?
> 
> **From: Ben**  
>  Needed some air. Probably not coming back. Tired.
> 
> **From: Venus**  
>  can I come back to your room afterwards?
> 
> **From: Ben**  
>  always.

It’s not even five minutes after he gets to his room before there’s a knock on the door. Rey must’ve just made her excuses and left right after he’d texted her. He’s not sure why she would follow him so closely, but he won’t complain.

Ben opens the door and Rey stumbles inside. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are a little glassy from the heat of the summer night and the alcohol she’d been drinking. She closes the door behind her and struggles with the zipper at the back of her dress. She looks up at him and pouts. “Come help me,” she says, sticking her lower lip out adorably.

He stands and crosses the hotel room as she turns to give him access. Rey shivers when he places his broad, warm hands on the negligible fabric forming the back of her dress and slowly unzips the gown.

“You know,” she says quietly, “I probably could’ve gotten it off by myself, but I really only got this dress so you could take it off.”

His hands tighten around the delicate lace and he slides it off her shoulders slowly, hands smoothing over every inch of skin as it’s bared to him. “I have to admit, as beautiful as you are in the dress, I think I prefer you out of it.” The dress slips from her body and pools at her feet, leaving her in only a pair of panties.

She turns to kiss him. “I knew you would.”

He cups a breast in his hand as they walk toward the bed, still kissing, and flicks his thumb over her nipple. the backs of her knees hit the bed and she falls backward onto the mattress. rey reaches up and grabs his hand, pulls it away from her breast and under the waistband of her panties.

“Jesus,” he gasps. “You’re fucking soaked.”

She stares up at him with a particular look in her beautiful dark eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth. “I was watching you,” she says simply.

“Just watching me got you this wet?” he asks in disbelief.

Rey tilts her head to the side, considers him from her position on the bed. “Well. Not just watching, I suppose. I was doing a fair amount of thinking, too.”

“Really?” Ben says, barely breathing. “What were you thinking about?”

“The look on your face, and how hard you must want to fuck me.”

He tenses, a combination of arousal and anxiety flooding his system. “Rey… you know I don’t want to hurt you.”

She knows; he was a little upset one morning when she could see his fingerprints in bruises on her hips. He hasn’t fucked her hard since then. That needed to change.

“I know,” Rey replies. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties and slides them down her legs, then tosses them over Ben's head. "You don’t have to be gentle with me, Ben. I can take it. I want to take it. I saw in your eyes. You want to claim me, mark me as yours. I want you to. Do not be gentle with me.” Rey rolls over and pushes her ass in the air, chest pressed to the comforter. “Fuck me. Please.”

Ben grips her hips and pushes up against her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Rey wiggles her ass impatiently. “Don’t ask again, or you’ll be in trouble the next time I’m in charge.”

He smirks. “Sounds like fun,” he says, but he slides inside her anyway– not quickly, exactly, but not as carefully as he usually does.

Rey whines and rocks her hips. “Fuck me.”

“That’s not a very nice way to ask.”

“Please,” she says, and immediately, he sets a punishing pace, so fast, so hard, so delicious that Rey can’t think straight– or even think at all. “So good,” she tells him. “Just like that,” she moans. “Wanna feel you inside me for days.”

And she didn’t think it was possible, but he fucks her even harder when she says that, so hard she thinks she’ll break– and then she does. Hand clenched in the sheets and cunt clenching his cock, she breaks apart beautifully, shattered against the rock of him, and that same rock keeps her steady as she comes down.

He reaches down to her, hips still moving, and wraps an arm around her, pulls her up to press her back to his chest. This angle is just as good as the other one, and it isn’t long before Rey is coming apart on his cock again.

Ben rolls a nipple between his fingers and growls in her ear, “Where do you want me to come, sweetheart?’

“Inside,” she says immediately, albeit in a broken voice. “Come inside me, Ben, please.”

He thrusts inside her a few more times before he’s coming with a shout and collapsing on top of her.

“Mmph,” Rey grunts. Her little hands reach behind her and push at his broad, muscled chest. “You’re big. Get off.”

“Uh, I just did, and so did you. Twice. And the fact that I’m big definitely didn’t hurt.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Ben Solo…” She shakes her head. “I’m glad your ego is still intact.”

He hums and rolls to the side, pulling her into the crook of his body. He’s always liked to cuddle, ever since their first time together. She didn’t know then, of course, but now, she thinks he needs the reassurance that she’s still there. and she gets that, maybe better than anyone. “Are you sure you’re okay?’

“I just came twice. I’m better than okay.”

“Good,” he says, relieved. “Good.”

“I love you,” she says. “I mean– I’m. Um. I don’t have to have said that, if– um. If you don’t want…”

“Did you mean that?” he whispers. He nuzzles her hair and something inside her melts.

“Yeah. I did.”

“Good. I love you too, sweetheart.”


	35. chapter thirty-five*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinkygreyjoys asked:
> 
> 44 please?
> 
> 44\. do you want it harder, sweetheart?

Rey loves sex with Ben. Of course she does. He’s _good_ , he always cares about how she feels, and he’s _big_. And she loves him. So of course, every time they have sex, it’s always good. And she loves all the different kinds of sex they have: the soft and sweet and slow, and the hard and fast and rough. She loves when they share the control. she loves when she has control. And yeah, she loves when he takes control like he is now.

Rey lies blindfolded in the center of their bed, body still quaking from what might have been her fifth orgasm of the night. (She’s really stopped keeping count.) Ben is still knelt between her legs, face buried between her thighs. “Please,” she whispers, because no matter how much Rey loves his mouth, she loves having him inside her more, feeling all her empty places filled, feeling closer to him than she’s ever been to another person. “Please,” she whispers again when she feels no sign of him moving.

“Ah-ah-ah, baby girl,” Ben says. His hands grip her hips, pushing them down into the bed, anchoring her. “Did I say you could speak yet?”

“No,” she says. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“There’s my good girl.” His hands stroke up and down the sides of her abdomen. Goosebumps erupt across her skin and her nipples stiffen even more, though she didn’t think that was possible. “You’ve been a good girl tonight, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Her heart beats faster in her chest.

“You’ve been so quiet, just like I asked you to, and you’ve come so nicely for me,” he muses, and Rey laughs internally a bit, because God, Ben really does love to make her come. “Did you have something you wanted to ask your daddy, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Go ahead.” Rey can feel him move up the mattress, hovering over her. He’s probably propped up on his elbows, looking down at her with the sappiest expression. A rush of warm affection surges through her veins and she smiles softly. “What did you want to ask me, Rey?”

“Daddy,” she says. Above her head, her hand twitches on the bedsheet, but she knows better than to move it without asking, and that’s not what she wants to waste her question on. “Daddy, can you please fuck me with your cock? I want it so bad.”

She hears the unmistakable rush of air that means Ben's breathing hard and probably indescribably turned on right now. So it might be a cheap move, but she sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth, knowing perfectly well how sexy he thinks that is. The more attractive, she figures, she looks, the more likely he is to give her what she wants.

“You beg so pretty, baby,” he says, stroking her face delicately with the back of his hand. “And you asked so nicely, didn’t you?”

She nods eagerly but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to jeopardize his agreement.

“Alright, then, sweetheart.” He pats her hip. “Roll over and get on your hands and knees.”

She does as he tells her. It’s nice, sometimes, to not make any decisions and let someone she trusts, someone she loves, do that for her. She presses her forearms into the mattress and wiggles her ass invitingly.

Ben’s hands grip her hips and he tugs her down to the foot of the bed. he strokes the skin of her back and ass with one hand as he takes himself in hand with the other and pushes into her slowly. Too slowly.

Rey whines and pushes her hips back, desperately trying to take more of him in, but he holds her still. “Oh no, beautiful, let Daddy set the pace. You know who’s in charge here, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. You are,” she replies obediently. Her fingers clench in the bedsheets in an effort to hold herself still. Finally, finally, he’s as deep inside her as he can be. A moan escapes her and her head falls forward, pressing into the mattress.

Slowly, he begins to move in and out of her, and it’s good, so good, but it’s not enough and she keens desperately. “Please,” she whimpers. “Please, Daddy.”

He leans down and kisses her spine. “You can talk now, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

“Faster.” She bites her lip and rocks her hips back. “Please.”

He does move faster, but only just, and she whines again.

She can’t see his face, but she would bet everything she owns that he’s smirking. Rey knows her husband and she can hear the smirk in his voice when he asks, “Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she chokes, and as soon as she does, he sets a blindingly fast pace, pounding into her so hard that all she can do is hold on. Her hand snakes down to her clit, but ben grabs her wrist and drags her hand back up above her head.

“I don’t think so, baby girl,” he growls. “You know the rules. Tell me. What’s the rule?”

“No touching,” she gasps, “unless Daddy says so.”

“That’s right,” he says. His pace doesn’t slow at all. “Make it up to me, baby.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Talk to me, my girl. Tell me how it feels.”

“So good,” she says. “So– oh, God– so deep, Daddy, you’re so big. Fill me up better than anyone– oh– anyone ever could. Please,” she says, “please, I’m so close.”

“Again?” he says, having the nerve to sound amused. “You’ve come so many times tonight, and you’re gonna come again for me, huh, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh,” she keens, wiggling her chest against the bed. “Please, Daddy. Please let me come again.”

Ben thumbs roughly at her clit once, twice, three times, and she shudders as she comes one last time on his cock, screaming out for him. Boneless, she slumps down onto the bed, unable to make any effort at holding herself up. He fucks her steadily through her orgasm and the aftershocks. Then his fingers tighten on her hips and she knows he’s close. “Come inside me,” she says. “Fill me up, Daddy, please.”

He presses deep inside her as he comes apart, shaking above her, around her. He kisses her shoulder blades as he comes down and they collapse on the bed together. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Better than okay,” she says, curling up into his chest. She yawns. “We’re going to have to clean up.”

“Later,” he says. “Right now, I just want to hold you.”


	36. chapter thirty-six*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinkygreyjoys asked:
> 
> Also 24 

Listen, it’s not that Rey is in love with her best-friend-slash-roommate Ben. It’s not. It’s just, well. He’s really hot, okay? And she, as someone who is attracted to men, is not blind to this– and neither is her sex drive. So maybe she’s constantly horny since moving in with Ben. And possibly she’s masturbated once or twice after seeing him fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. But that didn’t mean she was jerking it to thoughts of _Ben_ , her best-friend-slash-roommate, because that would be weird.

And maybe gross.

and possibly wrong.

But whatever! That’s not what she’s doing, she tells herself firmly and repeatedly, so it’s just masturbation. And there’s nothing wrong with masturbation.

And maybe, possibly, probably there’s someone’s face in particular that pops into her head when she imagines someone’s hands caressing her tits. And it might be his voice, in particular, that she imagines whispering her name as her hands (his hands, she sees his hands) slip beneath the waistband of her panties.

One of her hands traces circles around her nipple while the other runs delicately up and down the length of her slit. Finally, she dips one of her fingers inside herself and strokes at that particular spot she likes. There is no need, Rey knows, to be quiet because no one else is at home. She didn’t even bother closing her door all the way. So when her thumb grazes her clit and her hips buck towards her hand, she lets herself whine, “Ben…” high pitched and needy.

“Rey,” a deep voice answers her, and with her eyes squeezed shut the way they are, it takes her a moment to realize it’s not in her head.

Her eyes fly open to see Ben standing there, mouth hanging open, looking for all the world like he’d just been hit by a train. She yanks her hand out of her pajama bottoms like her pussy shocked her. “Oh my God, Ben, I’m so sorry. I’m… I wasn’t…”

And Rey really does consider denying that she’d been masturbating, but she sees his eyes flick to her glistening fingers and realizes how stupid a lie it’d be.

“You said my name,” he says lowly. His eyes are darker than usual, and they focus on her with almost unbearable intensity. “Didn’t you, Rey? Don’t lie to me.”

Rey bites her lip. “Yes,” she confesses. “I said your name.” She takes a deep breath. Best to salvage what she can of this. “I’m sorry, I know this has to be awkward–”

Ben comes into the room, stands beside her bed, above her, so she can only look up at him, and cuts her off mid-sentence. “Were you getting yourself off while you were thinking about me?”

A little whimper escapes her lips and she swears her skin is tingling. “Yes,” she gasps.

“Don’t stop, then,” he says. Ben sits in the chair across from her bed, on top of clean clothes she hasn’t bothered to put away yet, and she doesn’t care now that he’s sitting on them, especially when he says, “Please,” his voice shaking. “Please let me watch you masturbate.”

His words send a jolt of heat to her core and a soft moan escapes her lips. She lets her legs fall open, trying to give him a better view before she circles her clit with her middle finger. Ben’s breathing grows harsh as Rey allows her feelings to play out across her face.

“God,” he says, hands clenched white-knuckled on his thighs. “God, you look so beautiful.”

Rey pulls her shirt up and bares a breast to his gaze as she plays with her nipple, rubbing it at the same speed as she rubs her clit. “Have you–” she asks, short of breath, “– have you thought about this?” she gasps. “Seeing me like this?”

“Fuck yes,” Ben says. His whole body is tensed, and she wonders absently if she could make him come without even touching him. “I thought about you like this all the time, never thought you could feel the same way.”

“I do,” she keens. “I do feel the same, Ben, I want you so bad. Wanted you for ages now.”

“Christ.” He swallows hard and asks, “Are you gonna come? You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she chants. “yes, yes, yes, yes, Ben!” And then she’s shuddering and calling his name and clenching around nothing as she comes, eyes fluttering closed.

“Rey?”

She comes back to herself to realize Ben is saying her name, sounding almost shy. After what they’ve just done… only Ben could sound shy, she thinks fondly.

“Rey, are you okay? Did I push you? Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Rey asks. She sits up, back to the wall, and regards him curiously. “That’s the hardest I’ve come in ages– fuck, maybe ever.”

He makes a choking noise and stands up. “I’ll just–”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To take care of this.” Ben gestures toward the bulge in his jeans.

Rey’s lips form a pout and she asks playfully, “Without me?”

Ge looks down at his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I already might’ve overstepped my bounds, and–”

Rey jumps off her bed and buries one hand in his hair and holds the back of his neck with the other. Slowly, careful to give him time to pull away, she leans up and presses her mouth to his– and just as carefully, he returns her kiss. “Benjamin Solo,” she says, “let me be as blunt as possible. I have been a little bit in love with you for years. I want this. You are not making me uncomfortable in any way. now come on.” She sits on the bed and tugs on his hand, pulling him down with her. “It’s my turn to watch.”


	37. chapter thirty-seven*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 35 or 44 for that six word prompt thingy?
> 
> 35\. scream louder and i’ll fuck harder

Rey shrugs. “I just don’t want you to think it’s your fault or anything. People I’ve been with before… they get upset, but it’s just… how I am. I'm just not loud during sex.”

“Oh?” Ben says, raising an eyebrow. He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, “We’ll see about that,” under his breath.

“Okay,” she says doubtfully. “But don’t be surprised when you can’t change me or ‘fix’ me or whatever.”

Ben looks at her, genuinely confused. “Why would I need to fix you? You aren’t broken; there’s nothing wrong with not being noisy during sex.”

“But you want me to be vocal.”

“Well, yeah,” Ben says, “it’s nice to hear you. It’s _hot_ , for one thing. and I like to know that you’re feeling good. But it’s not bad to be quiet, I’d just like it if you weren’t.”

She lifts her chin. “I think I’m going to need some incentive, if I’m going to make noise for you.”

Ben’s hand strokes the bare skin of her rib cage and he kisses her deeply. His hand moves up to cup her breast. Rey whines a little as his fingers pluck at her nipple. “Good girl,” he murmurs against her mouth. “Let me hear you make those pretty little noises, sweetheart.”

Her hips jerk up into his, desperately seeking some relief, and something between a sigh and a moan leaves her as he lays her back, softly, carefully, and presses himself inside of her. Her fingers tighten in his hair and she keens softly as he stills. Rey rolls her hips up into his, but still, Ben doesn’t move.

“Come on,” she says impatiently. “ _Move_.”

“Oh, you want me to move?” Ben asks as he moves inside her tortuously slowly. “You’re gonna have to tell me what you want, pretty girl. Use your words.”

“Faster,” she commands, breathless. “Faster. Harder. Please.”

He buries his face into her neck; she can feel his lips move against her skin as he says, “So nice of you to say please.” And he does move faster, but it’s not enough.

Ben’s hips grind down into hers and she feels a spark run through her as he brushes against her clit. “Again,” she says, and maybe she’s getting the hang of this, asking for what she wants. “Again, please.”

He repeats it, over and over, until Rey is so close, so frustratingly close, and all she can think is, “more, more, more.”

Ben stops moving.

Rey nearly screams in frustration. “Ben,” she says through gritted teeth. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Ben rolls his hips again, just enough to keep her on the edge, but not nearly enough to get her off.

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me, Ben Solo,” Rey growls. “Just fuck me. Harder.”

“Scream louder and I’ll fuck harder, _sweetheart_ ,” he taunts.

“I hate you,” Rey says. She meets his every thrust, needing to come so bad, she thinks she could cry from the frustration.

“No you don’t.” Ben grins at her and finally begins to move faster, almost, _almost_ at the speed she needs.

“Oh,” she whimpers. “Oh my God, Ben. Ben, please. Please, I need to come so bad.”

Finally, he reaches down and draws tight circles around her aching clit, and he fucks her hard, just the way she wanted, until she’s crying his name out as she comes, clutching his shoulders and neck. He follows quickly, coming inside her, moaning ( _Rey, Rey, Rey, I love you, God, I love you so much, Rey, Rey_ ) into her neck.

When she comes back to herself, Ben’s face hovers above her, looking entirely too self-satisfied. “That was mean,” she says sleepily, jabbing an accusing finger toward his face.

“You liked it,” he says smugly.

Rey rolls her eyes. “Whatever. It was mean, and I’m getting back at you for it later.”

“I look forward to it.”


	38. chapter thirty-eight*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 14 PLEASE I need reylo morning sex/kylo rutting against rey in a wet dream maybe?
> 
> 14\. morning wood sliding against your ass

Ben sticks his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground. “The only room they have is a single,” he says apologetically.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Rey says instantly. Whether or not it’s actually “fine” is beside the point. Ben is going to feel uncomfortable enough at his parents’ vow renewal ceremony; he doesn’t need to feel uncomfortable now. More to the point, Rey isn’t going to let him feel uncomfortable now. She’ll fight his emotions with her bare hands if she has to.

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” she says too brightly. “It’s no big deal, yeah? Nothing we can’t handle!”

A tiny smile curves the corners of his lips, and there’s something tender in the way he looks at her that makes her stomach feel entirely too… butterfly-ish. “Nothing we can’t handle,” he repeats softly.

He offers to take the floor when they get to the room, like she knew he would, but she scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous. We can handle sharing the bed. We’ll both be much more comfortable there, anyway. It’s only practical.”

Yes. Only practical. Certainly not motivated at all by lust or love or anything stupid like that.

He puts up much less of a fight than she expected him to, so he must be more tired than she thought. It’s not difficult at all for her to fall asleep with his body warm and solid next to hers, to the point where she can feel him even though they aren’t touching. She listens to his breathing, deep and slow and calm, as she falls asleep, and the last thought she remembers thinking is that she could listen to that steady, quiet noise every night of her life.

Rey wakes up slowly, consciousness bleeding throughout her body like ink on paper. She’s warm, much too warm to open her eyes. An arm encircles her waist and there are legs tangled with hers and a solid chest pressed against her back.

_Ben._

She can’t bring herself to regret waking up like this, even though she knows he might feel awkward or uncomfortable. It’s nice, cuddling like this. So she keeps her breathing deep and even and lets herself pretend to sleep for a few more minutes.

Then Rey feels him, hard and rubbing against her ass. He has to still be asleep, she knows he has to, because she knows Ben, and she knows he would never do this awake. The arm around her waist falls to her hips. He has to be dreaming. And the last thing Rey wants to do is embarrass him, so she stays still, hoping it will pass and he’ll never have to know this happened. Then he snaps his hips into hers (and she would almost swear he whispers her name, but that can’t be right) and she can’t stop a moan from escaping her lips.

Ben stills instantly. “Rey?” he whispers.

“Are you awake?” she asks quietly.

“Yes,” he says. “God, Rey. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He pushes himself away from her a little, and Rey makes a small noise of discontent. “Shit, Rey, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Why?”

“If I was doing what I think… I mean, you didn’t say it was okay for me to do something like that, Rey. I shouldn’t have… God, I’m sorry.” He sits up, the sheets falling down around his waist.

Rey rolls onto her back and looks over at him. “You weren’t aware you were doing it. Besides,” she says with a small shrug. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t like.”

“Rey,” he chokes out. She looks up at him calmly. “What– what are you saying?”

“Do you want to kiss me?” She doesn’t know what it is that’s making her so bold, but she thinks she likes it. Being around Ben… he makes her nervous, sometimes– not in a bad way, but still, it makes her feel a little strange.

“Oh God yes!” he blurts. “I mean. Um. Only if you want to kiss me, I mean.”

“Lay back down,” she says.

His back hits the bed so fast he almost bounces off of it, and she bites back a laugh. Rey rolls over on top of him and props herself up on her elbows. “If you want to kiss me, then kiss me.” Her mouth is so close to his that she could close her eyes and imagine his taste, but she’s not going to close the distance between them.

Tentatively, his hand comes up and weaves through her hair, pulling her down farther until their lips meet, and he tastes just like she’d always thought he would, in the back of her mind, when she’d dared imagine it at all: hot and heady and Ben. Slowly, she sits up and he follows her until his back is to the headboard and she’s sitting in his lap. Their kisses deepen as his hands stroke her back.

Rey slides her hand under his shirt and says, “Take it off.”

Ben pulls it off over his head without question. He lays down on the bed again and looks up at Rey. “Your turn?” he asks.

She giggles a little at the hopeful look in his eye and says, “Yeah, okay,” before pulling her sleep shirt off and discarding it on the floor. His eyes go wide as his hand comes up to cup her breast, stopping just short of actually touching her skin. He looks at her, clearly asking for permission, and she nods, and gasps as his thumb brushes across her nipple. He can easily encompass her tit with one of his huge hands– and he does.

Ben plays with her breasts and it sends sparks straight to her cunt. She rolls her hips, grinding down against the bulge in his pajama pants. He gasps and his hands fly to her hips. Almost instantly, his fingers start playing with the waistband of her panties. “Please,” he says, “will you let me eat you out?”

Rey swears she almost comes right then and there. He tugs her hips up toward his mouth and whispers, “Please,” again.

“Yes,” Rey says. She lifts herself up enough to strip her panties off and kneels over his chest, his hands still on her hips. Ben reaches behind him and moves some pillows to hold his head up.

He looks at her and repeats, “Please.”

Rey strokes his hair. “Since you asked so nicely.” She holds herself just above his face and lets him pull her down to him. Ben’s hands hold the backs of her thighs so he can help hold her in place above him. He licks at her soft and slow at first, warming her up and spreading her open. Then his tongue is diving inside her relentlessly and she gasps and clutches at the headboard as his nose nudges against her clit. Rey watches his eyes, his beautiful eyes, as he devours her cunt. They darken and widen with hunger and want and need, and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Her hips rock against his face, and she worries for a second about suffocating him, but his hands only tighten on her thighs and pull, like he wants her to do it again– so she does, and he lets out a groan that’s muffled by her cunt. “You like that, huh?” she whispers softly, only half-aware of what she’s saying. “You like being smothered by my cunt? Like it when I let you tongue-fuck me?” She strokes his hair tenderly.

He lets out an answering affirmative moan, but doesn’t stop working her cunt. she whimpers. “God, that’s good, Ben. You’re so good, so good for me. You wanna make me come?” She combs her fingers through his hair again, tugging not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be firm. “Come on,” she says. “Be good for me, Ben. Make me come.”

His nose nudges her clit again and her head falls forward onto her chest as she keens. “Again,” she directs. “Do that again.” And he does, again and again and again until she’s coming apart on his tongue, shaking, thighs clenching around his head and fingers tightening in his hair.

Ben works her through her orgasm and doesn’t show any sign of letting up until Rey lifts herself up off his face and straddles his lap again. “Come here and kiss me,” she says, and he does, eagerly, face still shining with her cum. She can taste herself in his kiss, feel herself covering his face, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind if she wanted to; it feels like her mark on him, like she’s saying he’s hers and she’s his and everyone _will_ know it.

He’s still hot and hard between her thighs, still covered by his loose cotton pants, and suddenly, Rey wants nothing more than to have him inside her. She slips her fingertips just beneath the waistband of his pants and says, “Take these off.” Immediately, he’s sliding the pants off along with his underwear and kicking them off once they reach his ankles. She takes him in hand, pleased to see that, as she tells him, “My God, Ben. You’re just as big as I’d always thought you’d be. Bigger, even.”

She swipes a thumb over the weeping head of his cock and he screws his face up, breathes deep, and tells her, “Fuck, Rey. You’re so perfect.” And God, Rey could hear him tell her that a few more times, if she’s being honest. She strokes him a couple times, spreading his precum around, adding a twist of her wrist at the top that has him gasping, before rubbing her slit against him. Ben grips at the bedsheets when she does that, murmuring softly about how perfect she feels, how beautiful she is. She lines him up with her entrance and he gasps, “Wait– I don’t have a condom–”

“I’m on the pill,” she says, teasing him against her, “so unless you have an STD I don’t know about…”

“No,” he says with a choked laugh. “No, no, I’m clean.”

“Good,” she says, and she sinks down onto him. “Fuck,” she moans. “Fuck, you’re so big, Ben. You’re stretching me so good,” she praises as her hand caresses his chest.

Rey moves her hips slowly, moving up and down on his cock. Ben’s hands come up again and hover just above her hips. She nods and he grips her, not trying to control her movements, just holding on for dear life, for sanity, maybe even for a sure knowledge that this is really happening. “Touch me,” she tells him. “My clit, Ben, I need you.”

She isn’t even finished speaking before his fingers find her there and start rubbing in little circles, testing to find what she likes best. Between his fingers and the lovely drag of his cock in and out of her, it doesn’t take Rey long to come again, clenching down on his cock and commanding him to, “Come with me, Ben. I’m so close… Come on, I want you to come with me.”

And he does, spurting inside her with a warm rush. His hands rub little circles into the skin of her lips and he says, “I love you.” Then he realizes what he said and his eyes go wide. “I– I mean–” he stammers.

“I love you too,” Rey says happily. Laying on top of his chest. “Now come on. We have three hours before we need to be at the church. I think that’s enough time for another round. Maybe even a shower together, if we play our cards right.”

He grins at her. She can almost feel it, even though she can’t see his face. “Yes, ma’am.”


	39. chapter thirty-nine*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “Come and sit on my lap” + “have you been good?” Pretty please ❤️

“Come and sit on my lap, baby,” Ben says. His eyes are always dark, but now, looking at her, they’re nearly black with lust.

Rey’s flimsy night-robe shifts against her skin as she walks to where he sits at the kitchen table. “Why are you up?”

Ben looks down pointedly. “In what sense of the word?” he smirks.

Rey rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

The smile slips from his face and he shrugs. “I had a dream. Needed the light. Didn’t want to wake you up.”

Rey settles herself down on her husband’s lap, slings her legs over his hips. “You should’ve,” she says, smoothing her hands through his hair. “You know I can’t sleep well without you anyway, love.”

“Yeah,” he says, face pressed in the crook of her neck. he kisses her collarbone. “I know,” he says, and he moves his mouth up and kisses her neck, open-mouthed, teeth scraping against her skin.

Rey sighs and her head falls back. Ben pushes her night-robe from her shoulders and it pools on the floor between the table and the chair they’re sitting in. His thumbs slide under the thin straps of her nightgown and ease them down her shoulders. "I’ll be very displeased if you ruin this,” she warns lightly. “This is my fancy nightgown.”

“You could have a hundred of these if you wanted,” he says, face buried between her breasts, kissing messily down her sternum.

His mouth reaches her breasts, taking one into his mouth. Rey’s back arches as his tongue dances across her nipple, and her hands fist in his hair. She whines and wriggles in his lap, shifting until her center is pressed against his. Ben grabs the hem of her nightgown and pulls it over her head, tossing it to the side. He picks her up and sets her on the table, dropping to his knees in front of her, and no matter how many times she sees this, Rey swears she’ll always think it’s the most beautiful sight to ever exist.

Ben Solo, on his knees for _her_ , grabs her calves and hooks her legs around his neck. He spreads her open with his fingers and she whines again. “Come on,” she says, ankles hooked around his back, knees doing their best to tug him forward.

“Patience is a virtue, sweetheart.”

“And sex before marriage is a sin,” she says, rolling her eyes, “but we did that, so I’m not too concerned with traditional ideas of virtue.”

He huffs out a laugh; she can feel the air against her slick folds. “Maybe you should be more concerned,” he says, pressing an infuriating kiss to the inside of her thigh. “You know bratty girls don’t get to come.”

“I hate you,” Rey grumbles.

“Not yet, you don’t.”

“Is that a prom–” she starts, but her question is cut off with a gasp as he finally, finally presses his mouth to her cunt, licking a long stripe up her slit with the broad flat of his tongue. Rey moans and reaches for Ben, finding purchase in his hair. Her other hand does its best to support her sitting position on the table, but Ben’s dark eyes meet hers as he does something absolutely sinful to her clit, and all of her muscles feel weakened by the jolt of lightning she would swear just burst through her.

Her eyes flutter shut when he easily slides a finger inside her (almost embarrassingly easily, if she’s being honest). But he doesn’t move. She twists and bucks her hips, desperate for some friction, but he stays stubbornly still. His mouth has stopped moving too, and Rey’s going to go crazy from having the pressure in the right places but not nearly _enough_ of it.

“Keep your eyes open,” he says sternly.

“Okay,” she promises, hips bucking toward his face once more. “Okay, okay, I will, but please…”

He dives back in, tongue working furiously across her clit and two fingers pumping in and out of her so rapidly Rey swears she’s vibrating.

“I’m so close,” Rey keens, a hand still buried in Ben’s hair while the other grips the edge of the table white-knuckled.

He stops immediately.

“What the fuck?!” she half-growls, half-screams at him.

Ben smirks up at her from his place between her legs. “Only good girls get to come,” he says innocently. “Have you been good?”

“Oh my God. Yes!” she cries. “Yes, yes, I’ve been good, I swear, just please, please let me come.” His fingers stroke the inside of her cunt once again, and she moans with relief. “Yes, right here.”

Then he sucks on her clit, hard, and that’s all it takes for her to come, legs clenching around his neck and back, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_ to her cunt. ben laps at her cum, drinking her down like it’s a hundred degrees out and she’s the only glass of water in existence.

Rey comes down from her orgasm and winces a little at the feel of Ben’s mouth and fingers. gently, she tries to nudge him away. he lifts his head and she takes exactly two deep, long breaths before he says, “You wanted to come so bad, baby girl, I think we should see just how many times you can handle it,” and his mouth is on her cunt all over again.


	40. chapter forty*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jewishbensolo asked:
> 
> oh????? 1+12
> 
> 1\. a/b/o
> 
> 12\. bondage/restraints/collars

He grabs her throat, once, during sex, and her reaction surprises him. He doesn’t squeeze or anything, of course, because they didn’t talk about it beforehand and he doesn’t want to hurt her, never wants to hurt her, but her reaction surprises him. Her eyes get wide and her scent gets… heavier, almost, and her hands come up to hold his arm in place instead of pushing him away like he thought she would.

No, Rey doesn’t push him away, she holds his hand snug against her throat as Ben fucks her steadily, and comes screaming as his thumb traces the mating mark on her neck.

Later, Ben asks her about it, and Rey looks shy when she admits that she thinks she’d like it if he tied her up, she’d like it if he choked her while he fucked her, she’d like to wear a collar around her neck that he’d given her. And he knows what it takes for her to tell him this. Omegas are supposed to be submissive, and Rey hates it, his beautiful, fiery, angry, independent girl. She is not a submissive person. She never takes anything lying down. And he loves that about her.

So it takes a lot, he knows, of love, of trust, of respect, for her to tell him that she might still like to give over control to him in any way. And he holds her close when she tells him, stroking her back and reassuring her the best way he can. Words have never really been his strong point. But Ben licks at her mating gland and the spike of anxiety in her scent goes down, and maybe words were overrated, anyway.

“We can start small,” he tells her. “Little things. And if you don’t like it like you thought you would, we stop. It’s not a big deal, Rey.”

“You’ll still respect me?” she asks, eyebrow raised. But a twist in her mouth says she means the question more seriously than she might like.

“Yes,” he says, smiling down at her, then kissing her mating mark again. “Whatever you do or don’t like during sex will not affect my respect for you, Rey. I promise.”

She let him tie her hands to the headboard with one of his ties that night, and he’d never heard her so desperate to get off outside of her heat.

And that had led them here, now, four months after they’d mated and two and a half months after he first put his hand on her throat. Ben looks down at Rey in awe, her beautiful body spread for him on the bedsheets, with her wrists and ankles all tied up, holding her in place. She tests her bonds like she always does, and she never looks prettier, Ben thinks privately, than when she’s writhing in his bed. Her eyes are covered by a pretty black silk scarf that looks almost blue when she wears it like this. She’s entirely naked, her only adornment the thin black choker necklace clasped around her pale throat. Rey doesn’t like the traditional, stereotypical collars; they’re too harsh and restrictive for her tastes– for his tastes too, really. So they use chokers instead. Rey likes them because they feel softer, somehow, and more comfortable. Ben likes them because Rey likes them and because he can always see her mating mark.

Maybe that makes him a stereotypical neanderthal Alpha. Maybe he doesn’t fucking care.

He approaches the bed and her head snaps toward the sound of his feet falling on the carpet. Her mouth opens, but she doesn’t say anything. He hums low in his chest. “Good girl,” he says. “You remembered the rules. Don’t speak unless I say it’s okay.”

She nods enthusiastically, bordering on desperately, her hair flying around her face. God, Ben loves it when she’s like this, so eager for any small thing from him. She gets so sensitive when she’s blindfolded.

Like now.

His hand brushes the hollow of her throat, barely touching her, and she whimpers and arches into his touch as much as she can. “Look at you,” he whispers. “Look at you begging me for it without saying a word. So pretty, baby, you’re so pretty.” His thumb glances over her mating mark and she whines louder, pushes toward him more insistently, bites her lip to hold back her words. Her scent thickens in his nose with the lavender-lilac that usually signifies her arousal and the earthier, saltier smell of her slick.

Ben kneels on the bed, right next to her torso, hovering over her. Rey strains toward him, like she wants him– like she needs him, and God, but it’s the headiest feeling to have her, this beautiful goddess of a woman, need him. She wants to touch him so bad. He can see it in the shake of her arms.

He shifts so his body is covering hers, and he can feel her slump in relief at the contact, his skin and scent against hers reassuring her, soothing her loss of sight. He kisses her neck and sucks on her mating gland, tongue tracing the silvery mark he’d left on her skin those months ago. Rey whines again and arches her back, like she’s searching for something–

And it dawns on him. She wants to feel her mark on his skin, soothe it and claim it anew like he just did with hers. Ben leans down to her and angles his head so she has access to his mating mark. She sighs as she covers it with her mouth and scent and the muscles in her body slacken once more. That strange creature that lives in the back of Ben’s head fucking purrs in contentment, pleased that his Omega is relaxed and calm. Then Rey nips at his mating gland and he chuckles as she bucks her hips against his thigh. “Oh, we’re feeling eager, aren’t we, sweetheart?”

She doesn’t say anything, but she makes a noise of agreement and keeps rubbing her slit up and down his thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispers. “You’re just dripping, aren’t you, baby? Look at how soaked you are, getting my thigh all wet.”

The beautiful moans falling from her lips get louder and increasingly broken as her hips move faster against his thigh. Her breath catches in her throat when Ben wraps a hand around each of her hips and helps her move.

“Are you gonna come, Rey?”

She moans affirmatively and grinds down harder on him, because she’s right there, right on the edge, and he knows it–

So he pulls away.

She cries out and he watches her cunt clench down on nothing as she tries to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs, but she can’t .

“Did I say you could come?” She shakes her head and he hums thoughtfully. “Then you have a bit of a predicament, don’t you? You can’t come unless you ask, but you can’t ask unless I say…”

Her little pink tongue darts out and wets her lips, and she whimpers, “Please. Ben, Alpha, please.”

His hand comes down on her ass with a loud, satisfying smack. Ben spanks her a few more times, then rubs her ass, smoothing away the sting. “I can’t let you break the rules without punishment, baby.” Her legs are shaking. God, she must need it so badly. “But,” he muses. “You did ask, didn’t you? You asked to come.” She nods, indecipherable sounds leaving her mouth. “Then you can come,” he says, positioning himself so his thigh is pressed between her legs once more. And he doesn’t move. “If you want to come,” he tells her, “go ahead. I want to watch you get off on my thigh.”

She makes another one of those beautiful little noises as she starts grinding on his thigh again. The restraints on her ankles make it hard for her to move her hips very much, but at this point, it isn’t going to take a lot of stimulation, he knows, for her to come. Ben palms her breast in his hand and rolls a nipple in his fingers, and that’s all it takes for her to come, finally, finally, finally, hips stuttering against his thigh as she sobs with relief.

Ben doesn’t even wait for Rey's orgasm to subside before sinking down to the hilt inside her, and she peaks a little bit again, walls fluttering around his cock. Then all she can do is hold on as he thrusts into her, her hips tilting up to take him as deep as he can.

“So good,” he growls into her ear. “God, Rey, you’re perfect for me, such a good little Omega. No one else could ever be as good as you, could they?” He snaps his hips into her with particular force. “Answer me.”

“No,” she sobs, “No one else could be as good as me, Ben, not for you.”

“Good answer,” he says. The pleasure is building at the base of his spine and he knows his knot is going to start to swell soon. “Tell me, little Omega, what about you? Could you have a better Alpha?”

“No,” Rey cries. “God, no, Ben. You’re perfect, so fucking perfect, everything I’ve ever wanted. So big,” she babbles, “no one else– oh– no one else could fill me up like you.” Her hands clench around the rope holding her wrists, knuckles almost white.

“Good,” he croons. “Good girl, Rey, thank you baby,” he pants, “that was what I wanted to hear. You can come again,” he says, and he drops a hand down to rub her clit. “Come for me, Omega. You know how I love feeling you on my cock, that pretty little perfect cunt of yours.”

Rey screams his name when she comes, and Ben pushes his knot inside her, the way eased by his orgasm.

As soon as he can see straight again, he unties her wrists. “Sit up, sweetheart,” he says softly, rubbing her back in slow circles and helping her lift her body. “Come on.” He unties her blindfold and she drops her head into the crook of his neck. Absentmindedly, she presses her lips to her mark there as he shifts them so he can untie her ankles, one by one. It’s taken them some practice to be able to do this while knotted together, but now, it’s not even the slightest bit challenging.

Once she’s untied, he lays on his back with Rey sprawled atop his chest. “You good, Rey?”

“Yeah,” she says. “Tired.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He noses again at her mating gland, breathes her in, sweet and sharp at once.

Rey snuggles into him. “Let’s watch Parks and Rec. I want to laugh.”

“Sure.” He kisses her hairline. “I love you.”

She yawns. “I love you too.”


	41. chapter forty-one*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt 3 for Reylo? The smuttier the better
> 
> 3\. almost getting caught

"You have to be quiet,” he says as he pushes her up, up, up the wall until she’s high enough he can drape her legs over his shoulders. "Quiet,” he says again as he fucking rips her panties from her body, which would make her grumpy if anyone else had tried it but it’s _Ben_ , and he buys her new underwear anytime he rips hers during sex and sometimes he buys her new underwear just for fun, and it’s _Ben_ , and so instead of being annoying, it’s just really fucking hot and her brain short-circuits a little bit. "Quiet,” he warns after he kisses her cunt and she moans low and long. He opens her slit up with a long lick with the flat of his tongue, slow and almost sweet– or it would be sweet, but they’re in public, on a balcony above the after party on the first floor, so everything is just filthy instead. Ben wraps his lips around her clit and sucks and Rey’s back arches off the wall and she has to shove her fist in her mouth to muffle the cry she makes. She whimpers a little bit and Ben pulls his mouth from her cunt long enough to tell her, " _Quiet_ , baby girl. Don’t make me tell you again.” Then he’s licking and kissing and sucking, making positively obscene noises, and it feels like he’s everywhere at once, and Rey can’t think, and God, she can’t remember what it felt like to think at all. Her mind is cushioned in a rosy-gold haze washing over her like fading sunlight over the California coast. The very little brain power she has left is focused entirely upon staying quiet and fucking breathing. Ben shifts her weight easily in his arms so he’s supporting her against the wall with only one arm. The other comes down and touches her. He slides a finger inside her cunt. A small whimper escapes Rey, but she clamps a hand over her mouth, which seems to satisfy Ben. Every part of him is just so big, even just one finger stretches her a little bit. She’s soaked, getting wetter by the second, so it isn’t long before he adds another finger. Between his tongue on her clit and his fingers curling perfectly against her walls, Rey shatters, and he fucks her through it, making sure that, under his watchful gaze, she is put perfectly back together. And then he doesn’t stop. She’s sensitive, and it’s harder to be quiet, but still, it feels so good, and she knows that if Ben wants to make her come again and again, then he won’t stop unless she tells him to. Her eyes flutter shut and she anchors herself instead with a hand in Ben's hair. He keeps his fingers moving and his tongue dancing across her clit until she’s shuddering around his hand again, head tipped back in a silent cry. And still he doesn’t stop, just wipes his fingers on her bared thigh and plunges his tongue inside her, nose bumping across her clit until she’s gushing as she comes on his face, and he keeps going. "Ben,” she whimpers, sobs. "I can’t. I can’t come again.” His hand moves to stroke her while he lifts his face, careful to keep up the barrage of stimulation so he can watch Rey writhe. "Yes, you can, sweetheart. Safeword if you need to, baby, but I think you can.” And he dives back in, working her furiously with his tongue and his hand and Rey comes _again_ , even though she knows she’ll be sore later, even though she’s already sore now, and it’s bordering on painful and there are tears streaming down her face because it’s just _so much_ , she still somehow manages to come again, and she’s pretty sure it’s because it’s _Ben_. "Benjamin Solo,” a voice calls. "You aren’t done schmoozing people yet, buddy. I will make monday very unpleasant for you if you went home early–” Poe rounds the corner in time to see Ben dropping Rey’s skirt and Rey to the floor and standing up, face still shining and damp with Rey’s cum. Poe closes his eyes and sighs for a very, very long time. "God-fucking-dammit,” he says with his eyes still closed determinedly. "Okay. Just… clean yourselves up and make the rounds before going home and fucking each other into the mattress, like you obviously want to do. _I_ am going to get very, _very_ drunk and hope it’ll make me forget this.” Ben smirks, a little bit. "Good luck,” he mutters. "Don’t be a dick,” Rey says into Ben's chest. "Or what?” "Or i won’t let you fuck me into the mattress,” she says teasingly. "Alright, I’ll behave,” he laughs. "Good.” He presses his forehead to hers and they stand there a moment, just breathing each other in. And she won’t say it, not yet, and neither will he, because it’s too early, too delicate for that, but Rey would almost swear she can feel his _I love you_. Maybe he can feel hers, too.


	42. chapter forty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sushigirlali asked:
> 
> 65: “ Did you do something different with your hair? ”

It’s a stupid question. Of course she’s done something different with her hair. It’s been tied into her customary buns for every day he’s known her– except today. But it’s all Ben can think to say when Rey asks him if she has something on her face because he can’t seem to stop looking at her.

A pleased little smile blooms on Rey’s face. “I didn’t think you’d notice,” she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He shrugs, and his stupid, traitorous tongue moves before he gives it permission to. “I notice everything about you.”

All she says is, “Oh,” but he doesn’t think it sounds like she’s creeped out. She’s still smiling, anyway, and he’ll take that as a good sign. “You notice things about me?” she asks.

“Yes, of course,” he blurts. Ben winces and squeezes his eyes shut. “I mean…” he tries, “we’re friends, so of course I notice things about you.” That sounds reasonable, right?

The secret little smile still doesn’t leave Rey’s face. “Poe didn’t notice I changed my hair.”

“Well, Poe is an idiot,” Ben says.

Rey smacks his shoulder. “Be nice.”

“Anything for you,” he says dryly.

But she tilts her head to the side curiously and asks, “Do you mean that?”

“What?”

“‘Anything for me,’“ she repeats. “Do you mean that?”

“I mean,” he shrugs. _Play it off, Ben, come on, play it off, can’t let her know you’re tragically, madly in love with her, be cool._ “You’re my friend. I’d do anything for you. So would Finn or Poe or Rose or Jess.”

Something in her face says she doesn’t quite believe him, but all she says is, “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” He swallows hard against the unwelcome lump in his throat. “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”


	43. chapter forty-three*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to @kyloorenz!! i heard you like praise kink, so, uh. have some filth. also, disclaimer, i took french in high school, so, uh, all spanish is google translate. please forgive me.
> 
> fair warning: here there be daddy kink.

Rey moans as she rolls her hips over Ben's cock, swallowing him down deeper inside her. Ben holds onto her hips. She rocks back and forth on her knees and presses her forehead to his. He jerks his hips up into hers and she whimpers, eyes flashing open before squeezing shut again. "Papi…” she gasps.

Ben doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop bouncing her on his cock, though the tiny bit of his brain that still possess any thinking abilities is more than a little confused. What the fuck did she just say? Like, not to be overconfident, but Ben knows he’s good in bed, he really does (there was a period of his life when he thought that was about all he was good at– but that’s in the past), but he’s never had anyone start saying…. Whatever Rey just said.

Total nonsense?

Another language, maybe?

Dimly, he remembers that Rey has a minor in Spanish that she’d gotten when she’d decided as a law student that she wanted to concentrate on immigration law, but when, seconds later, Rey’s cunt is clenching down on his cock and she’s writhing so beautifully in his lap as she comes, he decides she can say pretty much whatever she wants while he’s fucking her, and he promptly forgets about the whole thing.

Until roughly a week later, when Rey’s holding onto the headboard as he takes her from behind, and she says it again. "Fuck. Papi, Papi please. Más fuerte.”

Again, he mostly forgets about it after they both finish and he’s holding her in their bed.

Until he’s watching T.V. with Rey and someone begins speaking Spanish and she rolls her eyes and says, "Their accent is terrible.” Then she laughs. "I mean, mine isn’t very good either, but I know enough to know that, at least.”

And he remembers.

Casually, he pulls out his phone and pulls up Google Translate, selects Spanish as the language to translate from, and types in ‘papi,’ crossing his fingers that his phonetic spelling of what he _thinks_ Rey called him will work.

Except it didn’t, it can’t have.

Because it translates as daddy. And Rey did not call him daddy in Spanish during sex. Twice. No way.

Later that night, when Rey is fast asleep, he listens to the pre-recorded Google voice say, "Papi, más fuerte,” and it sounds exactly like what Rey had said to him, though obviously not nearly as sexy.

Ben never thought about someone calling him daddy while they fucked, though he’d done lots of kinky things with lots of different people. But everything is, as usual, different with Rey. He loves her more than he’s ever loved anything, loves her enough that some of it has spilled over into loving himself. And he still likes to be in control during sex at least some of the time, he really does, but he doesn’t want to hurt Rey, not really, not ever. So something about Rey calling him daddy, something about the trust inherent in that– he likes it.

He comes home from work early the next day, wanting to be sure he gets home before Rey. She walks in the door and he nearly jumps out of his seat but forces himself to stay seated in the armchair. Rey walks over to him and settles herself immediately and comfortably across his lap. "You’re home early,” she murmurs.

"I wanted to be home before you.” Ben nuzzles her hair. "I think we have a thing we should talk about. A sex thing,” he clarifies.

Rey giggles. "A sex thing,” she repeats. "Okay, what is it?”

"You’ve been calling me Papi in bed,” he says, and a flush blooms instantly on her high cheekbones. "You like calling me that?”

She holds her chin high but closes her eyes as she says, "Yes. I do.”

"Good,” he says. Her eyes fly open. "Because I like it when you call me that, too.”

"Oh.”

"What’s your safeword, baby girl?”

She swallows hard. "Falcon.”

"Good girl.” he strokes her hair and stands, sweeping her into his arms and walking them toward the bedroom. "What color, sweetheart?”

"Green,” she gasps, "Green, green, green, so fucking green.”

He growls. "Good. You’re a good girl, aren’t you, baby? Such a good girl for me.” he lays her carefully on the bed.

"Yes, Papi,” Rey whispers. Her eyes are fucking huge in her face, wide and glassy. "Your good girl.”

"But you did something naughty, baby.” Ben unbuttons the pink shirt she’d worn to work that day and pulls it from her body, tossing it over his shoulder.

"I’m sorry, Papi. What did I do?”

"You didn’t tell me what you wanted, baby.” he rolls her to her stomach and hauls her across his lap, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties down, baring her ass to him in one smooth movement. "You know how much I like to make my baby girl happy,” he says, rubbing her ass, “and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you want– everything that you want.”

"Papi,” Rey whimpers, "I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

He brings his hand down on her ass with a loud smack, then rubs the reddened skin soothingly. "I know you won’t, sweetheart, but i’m going to make sure you remember, okay? How many do you think will help you remember?”

"Five?”

"Five it is. Count out loud for me,” he tells her, bringing his hand down on her again.

She squeals. "One!”

"Good girl.”

Every strike of his hand against her ass makes her thighs glisten more with slick, and by the fifth, she’s desperately trying to rub herself against Ben's leg.

"What a good little girl,” he says. He rolls her to her back and strips her skirt off, baring her completely to him. Ben presses his hand against her sopping wet slit and grins down at her. "Oh, baby, you’re soaked.”

She keens in response and tries to roll her hips against his hand to get him where she needs him. Ben doesn’t move.

"So, my dirty little girl, do you want me to fuck you?”

"Yes!” she cries. "Yes, Papi, please.” and she babbles several more things in Spanish that he can’t possibly hope to comprehend, but he gets the gist. Rey really wants him to fuck her.

He doesn’t even bother to take off his own clothes, only pushing his slacks and boxers down enough to take himself out of them, and then he’s sliding into her, and it’s just as good as it always is, his beautiful girlfriend hot and wet and impossibly tight around him.

"Mas, Papi, mas, por favor,” Rey babbles, and even Ben, with his Spanish experience limited mostly to his experience watching sesame street as a child, understands what that means and what she wants from him.

He holds her legs apart and drives into her harder, faster. "My beautiful, perfect girl,” he growls. "My love,” he calls her. "You’re perfect,” he tells her, thumbing roughly at her clit. "You are the most perfect, precious thing to exist in this universe.”

"Can I…” Rey asks, robbed entirely of her breath. "Please, Papi, can I come?”

Baseball stats, he’s supposed to think of baseball stats, but he can’t remember a single fucking one; he always hated the fucking sport anyway. "Oh, God,” he groans. "Yes, sweetheart, come on your Papi’s cock.”

And she does just as he commands her, crying out wordlessly as she comes, fingers grasping at Ben's beck and shoulders for purchase.

"Where do you want my cum, baby?” Ben manages to ask.

"Inside me, Papi,” Rey answers with a faint, fucked-out smile on her face. "I like feeling you come inside me.”

"Shit,” he swears, because she’s just too goddamn _perfect_ , and that sends him over the edge and coming inside her.

Ben collapses next to her, careful, always careful, not to crush her. She’s just so small. And she isn’t not really, but she looks it, next to him. He wraps her up in his arms. "Was… was that okay?”

"I fucking loved it,” Rey says. He can feel her smile against his chest. "Now take off the rest of your clothes. They’re annoying me.”

HFe laughs, a loud, startled burst. "Okay, sweetheart, whatever you want.” Ben finishes ridding himself of his clothes and pulls Rey so close to him that she’s nearly atop his chest. "Also,” he says, "I think I better start learning Spanish now.”


	44. chapter forty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinkygreyjoys asked:
> 
> I'm not beat up by this yet / You can't tell me to regret / Been in the dark since the day we met / Fire, help me to forget

sShe knows what he is. Rey has always known. The man she loves is no angel– but it doesn’t matter to her. She doesn’t care.

Most of the time, anyway.

But Finn and Rose won’t speak to her and she hasn’t seen Ben in months and something inside her aches.

She’s aboard the Falcon again when he finally reappears. She isn’t sure which of them opened the bond. She certainly did nothing to keep the bond closed; she’s about a third of the way through a bottle of whiskey. She laughs when she sees him.

“It hurts,” she tells him, “being like this. It hurts.” She laughs harder then. “Sometimes I wish I’d never met you. I don’t want to remember right now.”

Her hazy mind can’t track his movements, but somehow, he’s standing in front of her, reaching for her. She falls into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

“I’m here, Rey,” he whispers. “I won’t leave you.”

She wakes alone the next morning, Ben’s cloak still wrapped around her body.


	45. chapter forty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voicedimplosives asked:
> 
> helloooo, how about: "you know that night, I said i had to go? you said you'd meet me, on the sunny road (it's time, meet me -- on the sunny road)"... if you want! <3

Four years ago, she’d told him she couldn’t stay.

"I don’t know who I am without you,” she said, pain etched into every line of her closed eyes. “And I don’t think you know who you are without me. And that can’t– it can’t exist like that. We can’t exist like that.”

“You can’t,” he said, his beautiful voice tainted by a cocktail of pain and fear and desperation, “you can’t leave like this.”

"I’ll come back,” she promised that night under the full moon. “I’ll come back to you.”

“And I’ll meet you there,” he said instantly. “but please… don’t forget about me, Rey.”

She smiled at him sadly and the expression on her face has been burned into his mind for the last four years. "I couldn’t ever forget you.”

He saw her this morning. _Rey Johnson, back in town,_ his mother had smiled at him when he’d stopped to say hello. K _id looks good,_ his dad had said gruffly. L _ooks happy._

They were right. he’d seen her at the little grocery store on main street with a man he didn’t recognize, talking to Poe Dameron and Rose Tico. She looked happy.

And part of Ben rails against that. He isn’t happy, not really, not like he knew he could be– _they_ could be, if they were together–

But he tamps that part down, smashes it into a tiny, boxed-in corner of his brain. It’s good that Rey is happy. even if she is happy without him. Her happiness matters more to him. It matters more. Even if it hurts, it’s more important that she is happy, he reminds himself.

Yet mixed in with his conflict and upset is the look on her face when she’d told him she’d never forget him, the pain and stars in her eyes.

And that look is probably why he finds himself underneath their tree at sunset that night. He’s not expecting Rey to come, no, that’s not what it is. He just… needs to be there. It’s a dull, throbbing ache, but he _needs_ to remember.

So he sits on the ground beneath their tree and stares across a field at the setting sun, seeing her, only her in his mind: how small she looked the first time he met her, how young they both were, the first time they’d kissed in the falling leaves with the scent of vanilla and nutmeg, and the night otherwise unremarkable spring night when they first made love, how gorgeous she’d been– and how he hadn’t known what to do with himself when she’d left right after her graduation. How he’d had to confront the fact that maybe she’d been right. How he hasn’t been able to look at another woman for four years.

Then there are footsteps behind him.

“Ben,” her voice sounds behind him. "I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“You said you’d come back,” he says tightly. “You wouldn’t forget me.”

"I didn’t,” she says. She sits next to him, her arms around her knees. "I didn’t, Ben.”

“you aren’t in love with me now,” he says.

"I’m not,” she tells him, “but I am. We’re different now, but I love who you were, and I can love you again.” then her voice shakes. "If you’ll let me.”

"If I’ll _let_ you–” he turns to her, finally, finally. “Rey. You are all I have ever wanted.”

He reaches a hand out toward her, trembling, and she grabs his wrist and pulls his hand to her face. he kisses her then, or maybe she kisses him, but it doesn’t matter, either way. She tastes almost the same as he remembers, but better for all the years behind and between them.

"I want you too,” she says softly. “Do you want to try again now?”

Ben rolls them over and looks down at Rey laying in the grass. He brushes the hair from her forehead and kisses her again. "I want to try everything with you.”


	46. chapter forty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @stanfordscrush asked “I was out on the town, so I came to your windows last night. I tried not to throw stones, but I wanted to come inside. (Out on the town by FUN.)“

Rey’s drunk and she knows it, but she doesn’t really care. Which might be a side effect of being drunk, but that’s fine.

She’s been with Finn and Poe and Rose and Jess but now they’ve gone home and she’s alone, shivering, her short silver sleeveless dress not nearly enough to protect her from the chill of early fall in the night air.

There’s a light on in Ben’s bedroom window. She knows it’s his. She’s been there enough times to know. A half-formed thought pops into her admittedly fuzzy mind and she leans forward and grabs a fistful of pebbles from the gravel surrounding the bushes in the plant bed below his apartment.

 _Throwing them at his window_ , she thinks vaguely, her hazy mind calling up an image of a couple in a movie, a young blond man who’d tossed rocks at a dark-haired girl’s window before they’d danced in the rain. But he’d turned out to be a Nazi, so maybe that wasn’t the best comparison for her mind to draw.

She shouldn’t throw them. For one thing, she’s pretty drunk, and there’s no guarantee she’d hit Ben’s window instead of someone else’s. For another, she has no idea if he’d hear it, or what the fuck he’d even do if he did.

Unfortunately, drunk Rey is an impulsive creature, so by the time she’s had time to really think her actions through, about five pebbles have already hit Ben’s window. Ben’s window, which he opens right as Rey throws another rock (deciding to hell with it, she’d already fucked up so she might as well _commit_ ) which narrowly misses his head.

“Fuck!” she shouts. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Ben.”

He stares down at her with that particular look on his face that he seems to only have when he’s looking at her. “Sweetheart,” he says– not shouting, but he has to be loud– “what are you doing?”

She gives him a watery smile and says, “You should be asleep.”

“So should you. Why are you here?”

“I want to come in. Can I please come in?” she sniffles.

A shadow of reserve falls over his face, like he’s finally remembered he’s supposed to hate her right now. He really should hate her right now. Rey hates herself.

“Tell me why you’re here first.”

“I miss you,” she says suddenly. There are streaks on her face left by tears she hadn’t known were falling from her eyes. “I love you, Ben. I love you and that’s why I got upset when…” her voice breaks and she says, “I know you don’t want me like that.” she pushes her straggly hair from her face, tries to erase some of the raccoon resemblances from under her eyes. “but i’d rather have you in whatever way I can than no way at all.” she bites her lip as the ache within her swells to proportions that threaten to pull her under and drown her even as she hugs her own body and stares at the brick wall, doing her best to quell it.

“Rey,” he says, staring down at her. “Rey, I love you.” her eyes snap up to his. “I just… I didn’t want to scare you off. I was just going to take… whatever, anything you could give me, but I love you, sweetheart. I love you.” she’s crying even harder now. “Rey,” he says desperately.

Maz’s window opens with a bang. “For the love of God, just go to him, girl! We respectable people are trying to sleep!” she slams the window shut.

Rey’s not standing on the sidewalk anymore, sprinting up the stairs to the fourth floor of his ancient, beautiful building. He opens his door just in time for her to run right into his arms.


End file.
